Kairui High
by Northern-Corvus
Summary: Une quête amoureuse a lieu dans le pensionnat Kairui High, qui est tout près de la mer. Une quête? Arrivera-t-il à son but?
1. La première journée

_Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi._

_Personnages : (Pour ce chapitre) Ed, Al, Lin, Wrath, Envy, Trisha._

_Note : J'utilise les personnages de l'anime ET du manga. Comme Wrath, c'est celui de l'anime. Et Lin, bah… Il vient du manga XD_

_Note2 : Kairui= Coquillage =)_

_Puisque que c'est ma première fic sérieuse, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews pour savoir si c'est bien, s'il y a des choses que je pourrais améliorer (Ne prenez pas compte du changement de temps des verbes, disons que c'est mon style d'écriture… Ma prof de français me chiale toujours mes temps de verbes et la longueur de mes textes. MWAHAHA, je t'échappe enfin, petite prof. HIHI XD Oui bon…) Compte tenu de mon âge, (J'sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir, mais au cas où, je vais avoir 13 ans dans deux semaines ^^) j'aimerais savoir si cette fic est bien, blabla. Bon, je vous laisse lire. ( :_

_PS : (Oui encore un) Je crois que j'ai un problème avec les traits de dialogue. S'ils n'apparaissent pas, pardonnez-moi. J'aimerais bien savoir comment on les fait, mais normalement, ça devrait être correct…_

_Kairui High_

_Edward Elric, accompagné de son frère et de sa mère, vient de déménager. Lui et son frère fréquentent le même établissement scolaire. Ils ne sont pas pauvres, au contraire. C'est pourquoi ils ont pu être acceptés dans un pensionnat aussi réputé que le Kairui High. Bien sûr, être séparés de leur mère ne sera pas facile, mais ils sont prêts. « Enfin un peu de liberté », avait pensé Edward. L'aîné des frères a 16 ans, alors que le plus jeune en a 15. Ce dernier allait mal supporter la vie loin de sa mère, alors que son grand frère lui, attendait son premier jour de cours avec impatience. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux professeurs, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop insupportables… Ce qui excitait surtout notre « héro », c'était l'emplacement de sa nouvelle école. Près de la mer. Durant le week-end et les fins de journées, les étudiants étaient autorisés à y aller. La plage est d'un sable pâle et fin à ce qu'on dit, avec une multitude de coquillages, d'où vient son nom. Après s'y être préparé mentalement pendant plusieurs semaines, le grand jour était arrivé, celui où les frères Elric franchiraient la porte de cet établissement de rêve._

« BIIP BIIP BIIP! »

« Hnn… »

J'ouvre les yeux. Après un instant, je me redresse rapidement, un grand sourire au visage. C'est aujourd'hui! Je quitte la maison pour ce pensionnat rêvé, enfin!

Toujours souriant, je me lève et enfile l'uniforme obligatoire. Nous en avons plusieurs, mais pour la première journée, j'ai mis celui que je préfère. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige. Je fais mon lit pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, puis me dirige vers mon miroir pour prendre un élastique et attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Selon les règlements, nous pouvons garder les cheveux longs, mais attachés en semaine de cours. Pour le week-end, pas de problème. C'est déjà ça.

Je descends l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère est assise à la table, caressant la main de mon frère qui mange ses céréales. Bien sûr, on voit parfaitement qu'il est stressé.

-Allons mon chéri, tout va bien se passer.

-Mais maman… Je ne te verrai pas avant longtemps!

-Tu parles comme un enfant. Tu as 15 ans maintenant!

-Oui mais…

-Hey Al, fait-toi confiance!, dis-je. Tu as ta feuille pour ta chambre?

-O-oui… Je suis avec un certain… Euh… Envy Whistler.

-Ah! Tiens c'est drôle, je suis avec deux personnes. Il me semblait que c'est seulement deux par chambre…

-C'est étrange en effet, mais dit, tu es avec qui?

-Lin Yao et Wrath Whistler. Le tient, c'était pas un Whistler aussi?

-Si! Tu crois qu'ils sont frères, comme nous?

-On verra bien.

Je vis maman sourire. Elle nous sait heureux, j'en suis certain.

Tout s'est passé très vite. La plupart de nos choses étaient déjà au pensionnat, il ne manquait plus que quelques trucs et nous voilà partis! Puisque c'est la rentrée, le premier jour et le suivant, il n'a pas de cours. J'imagine que c'est pour nous laisser le temps d'apprivoiser l'école et de rencontrer un peu ceux qui vont nous tenir compagnie toute l'année.

La première chose que j'ai vu en débarquant de la voiture, c'est la plage imposante. Pourtant, elle est derrière l'école. Il y avait beaucoup de monde un peu partout. Certains couraient, parlaient, disaient aurevoir à leurs proches. Après avoir enlacé notre mère pour la dernière fois, Al et moi sommes allés chacun dans notre chambre, pour ranger nos choses.

Quand j'entrai dans la mienne, quelqu'un s'y installait déjà. Il était plus grand que moi, il fallait s'y attendre, mais tant qu'il n'y fera pas allusion, ça ira. Ses cheveux sont noirs, attachés comme les miens. En m'entendant entrer, il se retourne avec un air jovial.

-J'imagine que tu es dans la même chambre que moi! Ton nom?

-Edward Elric, dis-je en souriant. Et toi?

-Je m'appelle Lin Yao, enchanté!

Il me semblait gentil, quoique un peu crétin sur les bords.

-Tu es le premier à être arrivé dans la chambre?

-Oui, si tu es bien Edward, il ne manque plus que ce Wrath…

-Tu peux m'appeler Ed.

-Bien!

Il souriait toujours. À le voir, je pourrais parier qu'il sourit toujours avec cet air d'idiot. Prions pour que l'autre ne soit pas comme ça! Ça ne m'arrangerait pas d'être pris avec lui une année complète.

Je rangeai mes choses tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien avec Lin. Je me demande si le compagnon d'Al est aussi étrange. Déjà que son nom l'est quand même un peu.

Après avoir fait le gros de la chose, je m'étendis sur mon lit.

Al m'a donné le numéro de sa chambre. Ça serait bien d'aller voir comment ça se passe. Enfin, c'est sûrement plus intéressant que de rester sur mon lit avec un crétin finit qui parle de n'importe quoi.

Après avoir avertit Lin de ma balade, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Al. Elle n'est pas trop loin, par chance. En arrivant devant, je cogne à la porte.

Pas de réponse. J'essaie à nouveau. J'entends quelqu'un crier « Oui!! » de loin. Je tourne la poignée, et pousse la porte. Je vois une silhouette à genoux par terre. Mince, grande… Fallait s'y attendre, comme toujours. De plus, elle ne se redressa même pas pour me regarder.

C'est la troisième personne que je croise avec les cheveux longs et attachés. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas blonds, ni noirs. Pas d'une couleur commune, en fait. À presque se demander si c'était permis dans l'école. Ils étaient noirs, tirant sur le vert. Même à la voir de dos, cette personne semblait musclée. Je me décidai à lui parler.

-Ano… Excuse-moi, Alphonse est passé, non?

-Si, mais il est vite repartit.

Je remarquai vite que la pièce était grande et les choses de Al déjà placées. Mais cette voix… Elle est étrange. Elle n'est pas grave, ni aiguë… Pourtant, elle tire sur les deux, par moments. Elle semblait moqueuse et sournoise. Avant que je ne puisse reprendre la parole, cette voix qui m'intrigue tant, reprit :

-Donc toi, t'es qui?

Il se retourna. Je vis un visage aux traits fins et deux yeux d'une couleur aussi habituelle que celle de ses cheveux. Ils étaient violets, comme deux améthystes. Malgré ses cheveux attachés, il avait un bandeau noir sur le front. Il était habillé de vêtements sombres, une chemise noire avec un pantalon de la même couleur.

-Je suis Edward, le frère d'Alphonse. Tu dois être euh…

Ça va mal, je me souviens uniquement de son nom, mais pas de son prénom! Ses yeux perçants sont plongés dans les miens, attendant patiemment que je donne une réponse. Je repris donc :

-Eto… Pardon mais je me souviens pas de ton prénom…

-Bah dis donc.

Ses phrases crues, je ne les aime pas. On dirait qu'il se fout de moi.

-Je sais que ton nom est Whistler, dis-je en me doutant bien de la couleur de mes joues. Rouges!

-Bon garçon, au moins, tu as pu retenir ça! Cherche encore un peu pour la deuxième partie!

Son sourire est spécial… Sadique et moqueur en même temps. Tient, un autre qui aime sourire? C'est contagieux ici ou quoi?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, désolé. Mais tu as un-

-Baka! Ça n'ira pas très bien en cours.

Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe. Il se leva, mais en réalisant qu'il était plus grand que moi, il se pencha un peu, pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois. Envy.

Il fait peur, ce type… Pauvre Al. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser intimider!

-Tu as un frère du nom de Wrath?

-Wrath? Ce bâtard? Ouais! Ah en passant, ton frère m'a dit qu'il était dans ta chambre…

Il semble hésiter.

-Oui…

Il me regarde avec un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!

-Bah! J'étais pour te demander de le battre à ma place, dit-il en me jaugeant, mais un nabot comme toi le dépasse d'à peine quelques millimètres. Maa! J'irai faire la tâche moi-même…

Il fait sacrément peur, ce gars. Il doit avoir un problème ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Après avoir fait part à Envy que je devais quitter, il m'a regardé avec l'un de ses sourires mauvais et m'a dit, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut : « À la prochaine, nabot. J'suis certain qu'on va vite se revoir! »

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai vite remarqué que Wrath s'était installé. « Il devait aller voir quelqu'un », m'informa Lin. Puis, il ne pu s'empêcher de me demander :

-Tu es allé faire quoi?

-Voir mon frère. Mais je suis tombé sur le frère de Wrath. Un fou.

-Envy? Ne l'approche pas trop, hein…

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'étais pas là l'an passé, c'est vrai… Ce mec là, il est devenu un vrai fou, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

-Il ne l'a pas toujours été?, dis-je en riant.

-Un peu, oui… J'sais pas trop comment te raconter ça…

-En quelques mots, rien de compliqué.

-Lui et Wrath ont perdu leur père et leur sœur, l'année passée. Puisque Envy est l'aîné, leur mère lui a moins porté attention alors qu'il en avait autant de besoin que son cadet. Il est vite devenu jaloux et a commencé à le battre. Il l'aurait bien fait à l'école avec n'importe qui aussi, mais il voulait rester ici à tout prix.

-… Pourquoi?

-Il était amoureux. De qui? Peu le savent. Ce que je sais, c'est que cette personne n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Enfin… Oh, je change de sujet mais, attention, Wrath a de brusques accès de colère.

Après cette conversation, un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis quelqu'un encore plus petit que moi, qui ne semblait pas très calme. Elle avait les cheveux très longs, qui n'étaient pas retenus par un élastique, comme la plupart. Ils étaient noirs et très mal coupés. Quand la personne releva la tête, je devinai tout de suite que c'était Wrath, juste à la vue de sa mine triste. Mais ses yeux d'une couleur si peu habituelle étaient beaucoup plus frappants. Je décidai de prendre un risque et de parler.

-Ça va?

-Hnn…

Il retourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose?

En voyant que j'étais informé, il me regarda directement dans les yeux. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et parla entre quelques sanglots.

-I-il… Il avait… des ciseaux…

Il semble traumatisé, me dis-je à moi-même. Je repris :

-Il… T'a coupé les cheveux?

Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et serra les poings, rendant ses jointures blanches.

-Je le buterais… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Ce n'est qu'un salaud…

Lin, qui était resté silencieux, prit la parole.

-Bon bah… J'imagine qu'on devrait dormir… Et demain, on ira visiter ensemble, tout les trois?

-Si, mais j'emmènerais Al avec nous. Je ne veux pas le voir seul, ni avec ce psychopathe…

-Compréhensible, soupira Lin.

Nous nous couchâmes sans un mot de plus, attendant le lendemain.

*^ POV ALPHONSE ^*

Couché sur mon lit, j'attendais que mon compagnon de chambre vienne se coucher lui aussi pour éteindre la lampe. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Envy en sortit, avec une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et ses cheveux mouillés, collés dans son dos.

-Oh pardon, j'dois pas te traumatiser. J'vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain, alors.

Il avait dit ça en en soupirant et en me faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire sadique, accompagnés d'un rire similaire au sourire. Très spécial, ce type…

À peine quelque secondes plus tard, il en ressortit en boxer et alla se glisser rapidement sous ses couvertures et me commanda d'éteindre la lumière. Je le fis et il entama une conversation comme si nous étions de bons amis.

-J'ai vu ton frère.

-Ah…

-Très mignon.

-…

-Tu trouves pas?

-… Disons juste que c'est mon frère…

-Et puis, ça change quoi? Tu dois bien avoir un avis.

-Non…

-Bordel, c'est plate avec toi, sérieux.

Il commence à m'effrayer, ce gars… Trop spécial pour moi. _Taskete!_

-Mais…

-Pfff. Il a rougit en me parlant! C'que c'était drôle à voir! Mais bon, ça lui fait un certain charme…

-Envy…

-Hn?

-Rien… C'est juste étrange…

-Haha. Si tu crois que je l'aime, t'es carrément dans le champ, morveux. J'ai juste dit qu'il était mignon.

-A-Ah… Ça me rassure.

En fait, bien sûr que non, ça ne me rassure pas!

-Ah ouais et, j'ai pas dit que j'étais aux gars non plus.

-B-Bien…

Ne sachant vraiment plus quoi répondre, je feins de dormir.

*^ FIN POV ALPHONSE ^*

À SUIVRE

Quelques reviews me feraient bien plaisir ^^ Aller, je sais que vous avez un avis x)


	2. Une belle rencontre

_Eh oui, il est en avance! =D Je me suis trouvé un trou et l'inspiration pour l'écrire, même au travers de mes devoirs de maths. x) Je vous avertis, il risque d'être court et un peu… Nul. C'est plus dans le 3 que les choses commencent à bouger ^^'' Mais je ferai de mon mieux!_

_Disclaimer: Seuls les lieux m'appartiennent, ils sortent carrément de mon imagination =]_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Sabine02 : Merci beaucoup! ^^ En fait, Ed est le narrateur par défaut disons. Donc, quand un POV prend fin, c'est tout de suite Ed. Peut être devrais-je l'écrire quand même?_

_Matsuyama : Merci ^^. Comme je l'ai dit, le scénario, ce ne sera pas trop Envy le « plus fort » ;) Au contraire, c'est lui qui va mal « feeler » XD Et Ed aura le dessus, mais j'en dis pas plus =)_

_Momo-chan : Merci à toi aussi ^^. Oui, moi aussi. x) En fait, mon truc, ce n'est pas trop la conjugaison. Je n'ai pas de trouble avec l'écriture, genre de la manière dont ça s'écrit. C'est plus garder le même temps de verbe. x)_

_Petite noteeuhh : Je fais des plans des chapitres. Peut être que je pourrais les scanner et en mettre comme petit bonus, juste pour voir comment j'organise ça ^^ _

_Ça pourrait être « intéressant ». Voir comment je suis bordélique et comment je peux me retrouver là-dedans XD C'est barbouillé, écrit à l'encre, des notes partout… J'aime les petites notes je dirais. J'en mets PARTOUT! _

_Pour en revenir aux plans, je suis rendue à planifier la moitié du chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6. Donc, quand j'aurai le temps de tout taper, ça va faire de la lecture ^^_

_PS2 (Une PS2? OU ÇAA?! *SBAFF*) : Pour les tenues, je m'inspire des uniformes de mon école x)_

_Personnages pour ce chapitre : Ed, Al, Lin, Wrath, Envy, Winry._

_*^ POV ED ^*_

Je fus le premier à me réveiller, mes compagnons dormant encore à poings fermés. Je me levai, tranquillement, tout en m'étirant. Je déposai mes pieds sur le sol glacé, frissonnant à ce contact, je les retirai tout de suite. Après un long soupir, je regardai l'heure et bondit hors de mon lit. Il était déjà 7 :30, ça peut sembler tôt, mais comptons le temps de se préparer. 30 minutes seront passées facilement! J'aimerais bien pouvoir visiter l'école en son entier et de façon convenable, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes pour la première journée. Donc, j'allai m'habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'un polo blanc. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette tenue, mais bon, pas vraiment le choix. Mes cheveux sont attachés de la même façon qu'hier. En fait, ils le seront toute l'année.

Après m'être lavé le visage, j'allai réveiller Lin en premier. Si Wrath avait vraiment des accès de colère, je préfère ne pas en être témoin dès le matin. Je m'approchai de son lit et posai une main sur son épaule en faisant des mouvements doux, mais énergiques en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil après l'autre et me regarda. (Note : Je ne vois pas comment laisser ça au passé simple T__T)

-C'est…l'heure de se lever? Déjà?, me demanda-t-il avec une note déçue dans sa voix. Raah…

-Oui… Tu pourrais réveiller Wrath?

-Tu as peur de le faire?

-Non… Bah, disons que j'ai un peu peur, oui.

-Bon sang…

Il semblait découragé, mais le réveilla. Wrath grogna et frappa Lin, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Hnnn, laisse-moi dormir… Encore un peu…

-C'est l'heure de se lever, vraiment.

-Je veux dormir j'ai dit.

-Mais ce n'est comme… Pas le temps.

-Je m'en tape. Bonne nuit.

-Wrath…

Lin tira d'un coup sur les draps, créant un grand courant d'air. Wrath eu une réaction des plus normales, soit, de le regarder avec un regard noir et de se lever. Il était resté calme. Chouette.

Une fois tout le monde habillés et préparés convenablement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'Al. Il est sensé être prêt depuis dix minutes.

Arrivés devant la porte, Lin cogna. Aucune réponse. Je commence à me dire qu'à cette chambre, il faut toujours y cogner deux fois avant une réponse. Enfin, quand Envy est là. Lin refit le même geste. Toujours aucune réponse. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, je ne me gênai pas pour ouvrir la porte. La vue fut…Surprenante.

Je ne vis pas Al, mais bien un gros bordel de vêtements, de cahiers, de feuilles, de cartables… Et un lit avec les draps dans tous les sens. Les cheveux foncés contrastaient avec le blanc de la couette. Il ronflait, dans une position très étrange. Pour être plus clair, il était à moitié couché sur un oreiller, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Wrath soupira.

-Il n'a vraiment pas changé…

Wrath se dirigea vers son frère et le secoua violemment.

-Hey le laideron! Réveille!

Le laideron en question ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à ouvrir les yeux. Il repoussa Wrath d'un geste brusque.

-Salaud! T'avais pas besoin de me réveiller! Pauvre con.

Lin fixa Envy et murmura tout bas, de façon à ce que moi seul puisse entendre : « Merde, il est à moitié nu… » Je ne pus me retenir de rire, mais le plus discrètement possible. En me voyant rire, Wrath me regarda et son frère l'imita. Ce dernier se laissa choir sur son lit en disant quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un « Merde… » Lin se mit à rire, comme moi. Mais bon, nous n'allions pas perdre notre temps éternellement et je demandai directement à Envy où était passé mon frère.

-Salle de bains, fit-il en se cachant presque dans ses draps. Il doit avoir froid. Oui, c'est possible, on gèle ici, j'approuve!

En fait, je n'imaginai même pas une seconde que c'était parce qu'il rougissait à ma simple vue.

J'allai vers la salle de bains et cogna. J'entendis une voix très familière me donner la permission d'entrer. Al se brossait les dents.

-Oh, même ici, tu le brosses les dents! C'est bien ça!, dis-je en rigolant.

Il cracha et me souri.

-Je ne perdrai pas mes bonnes habitudes ici!

*^ FIN POV ED ^*

*^ POV WRATH (Éwii xD)*Fait jouer Waking the Demon de BFMV pour l'occasion* ^*

Je m'approchai lentement de mon frère, qui m'avait repoussé à peine deux minutes plus tôt.

-Hey, n'essaie pas de te cacher.

-De quoi tu parles?, dit-il en me regardant tout en feignant un air ignorant.

-On sait tous que tu es super gêné.

-J'imagine que c'est un normal, moron. C'est pas toi qui est à moitié nu devant des gens que tu connais **à peine.**

Il avait mis l'accent sur le « à peine », car je sais qu'il ne connaît pas Lin et a croisé Edward qu'une seule fois.

Je sais d'avance quelle sera la réponse, mais je décide de tenter quand même.

-Dit, Envy… Tu viendrais avec nous, visiter?

-Avec une bande de morveux comme vous? Oublie. À quoi bon, j'connais cette école par cœur. Bordel, t'as le don de poser des questions connes toi.

-Bah…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et soupira. J'allai rejoindre Lin et commencer à parler avec lui.

*^ FIN POV WRATH ^*

*^ POV ED (Narrateur par défaut) ^*

Quand Al eut finit, il me suivit jusqu'à la porte, suivit par Lin et Wrath. J'entendis Wrath dire quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « Le laideron va perdre son temps tout seul toute la journée » à Lin, mais je ne fis pas de commentaire.

Ignorant que Wrath lui avait déjà demandé, je me tournai vers Envy.

-Tu veux venir?

-Sans façon, nabot, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Certain? C'est nul rester seul…

Moi aussi, je lui fis un sourire, qui le déconcerta.

-Bon, allons-y les amis!

Je les laissai sortir avant moi et avant de sortir, je me tournai de nouveau vers Envy et lui fit un sourire, sans rien sous entendre, juste comme ça.

Étonnamment, il me rendit le sourire, mais pas avec sa malice habituelle.

Nous quittâmes la chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers l'aile des classes.

Après avoir visité une bonne partie des locaux, je remarquai une grande, mince, silhouette avec de longs cheveux. Ils étaient attachés, mais malgré ça, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, puisque la forme de son corps ne laissait aucun doute.

Après avoir parlé avec quelqu'un qui semblait être un professeur, la fille se retourna et mon regard croisa le sien.

Le choc.

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être Winry.

J'avais déménagé souvent, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier Winry.

Ma meilleure amie. Elle l'a été pendant très longtemps. Puis, je suis partit. Et là, je la revois. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Ça ne peut pas être Winry Rockbell!

Elle semblait aussi confuse que moi. Elle approcha de moi de façon prudente, comme si j'étais dangereux.

Puis, quand elle fut assez proche, elle prit la parole la première.

-E-Ed?!

-Winry?

En voyant que je l'ai reconnu, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle me sauta dans les bras. Je la serra fort moi aussi. Elle m'a tant manqué!

Après cette étreinte, elle me bombarda de questions.

-Ed?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu as encore déménagé? Comment ça va? Ça fait si longtemps!

Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en sautait presque.

-Ce que je fais ici? Je viens à l'école ici! Et oui, j'ai encore déménagé. Ça va bien, oui… Très longtemps, oui.

Pendant que Winry et moi parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi, je n'avais pas remarqué que Wrath et Lin étaient devenus de bons amis. Ils s'entendent très bien. Au moins, l'année scolaire partira sur un bon pied d'entente. C'est important entre camarades de chambre, j'imagine.

Il était presque 11 :30, nous allâmes donc manger.

Le repas d'aujourd'hui, c'est du saumon. Je n'aime pas spécialement le poisson, mais celui-là n'était pas si mal…

Une fois assis à la table, Wrath, Lin et Al parlaient tranquillement, chacun souriant. J'en profitai donc pour parler avec Winry.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

-En fait, ma tante y est enseignante. Mais pas dans mon degré, une chance. Ça semblait être une bonne école, alors j'y suis venue. Mais te voir ici, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé!

-Moi aussi. C'est assez surprenant.

Il y eut à peine une minute de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la discussion.

-Alors euh… Juste comme ça, c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre?

-309! Et Al, c'est 318, au besoin.

-Merci! Moi, c'est la 207.

-Noté!, dis-je en souriant.

*^ FIN POV ED ^*

*^ POV ENVY (Carrément impro xD) ^*

J'ai faim. Mais je n'ai pas envie de descendre à la cafétéria manger. Je suis trop lâche.

Je suis toujours dans mon lit, mais habillé. Enfin, à moitié, j'ai juste enfilé un t-shirt noir parce que j'avais froid, simplement. Il est ample. Beaucoup trop grand pour moi.

Je me lève pour aller à la fenêtre. C'est bien beau, la vue sur la plage, mais quand il fait beau. Parce que là, c'est pluvieux et venteux. Je suis certain qu'il y aura un orage.

Je soupire et me dirige vers mon bureau qui est près de mon lit, à côté de celui d'Alphonse. Le sien est plein de cartables, cahiers à identifier. Mon bureau, il est vide. Tous mes cartables sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le plancher. Je pris un livre au hasard, un qui ne traînait pas trop loin. Un roman policier. Pas trop genre.

Je balance carrément le livre derrière moi.

Je retourne vers mon lit et me laisse tomber dessus, mon avant-bras droit sur mon front, comme pour me cacher du soleil. Alors que, je suis seul dans la chambre, sans soleil.

La journée va être longue. J'aurais peut être dû accepter l'offre du moron et du nabot.

*^ FIN POV ENVY ^*

_J'espère que ce chapitre a su vous satisfaire malgré son manque de contenu et sa longueur._

_Pas d'inquiétude, mes chapitres sont prévus à l'avance, comme dit plus haut, je travaille sur le 5, j'ai une idée générale du 6 et commence à penser à un personnage que j'aimerais bien mettre en scène dans le 7. Je ne vous dit pas qui, seulement que ce n'est pas un étudiant!_

_Prochain chapitre prévu pour le courant de la semaine, peut être vendredi ou samedi. Enfin, c'est certain que c'est soit vendredi ou samedi xD_

_Pour moi ce chapitre a été un festival (Non, c'est trop exagéré x)) de POVs. __Ed, Wrath, Envy… Je __vous ai épargné__ un POV Lin. __Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, ça a adonné comme ça, j'imagine!_

_Mon anniversaire dans 10 jours, j'ai hâte! *O*_

_À venir dans le chapitre III : Un cours de science avec M. Hughes? Un cours de math avec M. Mustang? Des travaux d'équipes? Ed, Envy, Lin et Winry dans les mêmes classes? Envy qui pose de drôles de questions à Lin? Un rendez-vous sur la plage?_

_Tout ça dans le chapitre III! ^^_

_Reviews? C'est toujours aussi bien que le premier? Worse? Better?_


	3. Tout ça, en équipe

_Alors alors… J'ai terminé le plan du chapitre 7. Normalement, je devrais me calmer XD Enfin, les idées fusent hein… =)_

_Vous devriez trop voir mes plans. C'est du gros bordel x) J'ai dû vider 4 stylos. En fait, mes plans jusqu'à datent font 8 pages complètes de feuilles lignées A4. Les pages sont remplies jusqu'au bout, aucun espace libre n'est négligé. Il y a plein de petites notes partout… Enfin ! Un gros bazar et en plus, j'utilise mes feuilles recto-verso. Donc, visibilité encore réduite x) Tout écrit collé. Tout croche._

_Il y a même une note (La 33__ème__ XDD) qui dit « J'ai le goût d'un p'tit café… Le cours de français finit dans 10 mins. » XD_

_Bon, mes stylos n'ont plus d'encre, alors j'emprunte à mes voisins pas loin en classe =)_

_Il y a le voisin de derrière en français, le voisin de devant en anglais, le voisin d'à côté à l'étude et le voisin d'à côté en français. XDD Et y'a mon amie qui m'en passe aussi… _

_Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre!_

_Ceux-ci risquent d'être plus longs, plus de contenu. Surtout à voir les plans des prochains (5,6,7) je vais faire pas mal de pages Word. MWAHAHAHA._

_*Écoute Fmlyhm de Seether* Faut se conditionner, elle me fait penser à Envy! ^^_

_Persos pour ce chapitre : Edward, Wrath, Envy, Lin, Winry, Hughes, Mustang._

_Réponses au reviews_

_Sabine02: Merci, mais avec les cours qui commencent, Envy ne restera pas seul dans sa chambre xD_

_Matsuyama : La suite va sûrement arriver à grands coups, jusqu'au chapitre 5 pour aujourd'hui!_

_Momo-chan : Moi non plus, je n'aime pas Winry. Chapitre court? Le 4, je vous avertis, sera __**TRÈS COURT. **__Un petit chapitre de transition, genre._

*^ POV Envy ^*

Cela fait une semaine que les cours sont commencés. Nous sommes vendredi et selon mon horaire, je devrais être en science. Je me dirige vers mon local, au troisième étage. Je parcours les couloirs bondés du pensionnat pour arriver à une salle bondée elle aussi avec plusieurs personnes qui se chamaillaient. (Clin d'œil à vendredi xDDD) Une cloche sonne et je me rends à ma place, qui est au fond de la classe. Je sors mes choses de mon sac, les dépose sur mon bureau. Le professeur devrait bientôt arriver. Enfin, M. Hughes arrive toujours en retard.

Edward, Lin et Winry sont dans la plupart de mes cours. Et Ed n'est jamais assis loin de moi. D'ailleurs, je le regarde souvent. C'est quand même plus intéressant qu'un prof qui parle durant 45 minutes sans arrêt de trucs mêmes pas intéressants.

Un élève blond, plutôt petit passa le cadre de la porte et vint s'asseoir devant moi, son ami le suivant et s'installant à côté de lui. La fille, quant à elle, alla à sa place, plus loin.

Le prof débarqua dans la classe, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Devinez quoi?! Ce matin, ma fille a renversé son bol! Mais elle est trop mignonne, donc j'ai lavé et rien dit! Vous auriez dû la voir elle…

Je n'écoute même plus. Tout ce que je fais, c'est regarder le blond qu'il y a devant moi. Pas laid du tout…

-Ma fille, elle est trop parfaite. (Minuscule clin d'œil à mon prof de science xD)

Si seulement j'étais plus près de lui… Son ami, quoi. Ça serait plus agréable et plus simple. Mais avec Wrath dans son entourage, c'est impossible. Toutes les conneries qu'il doit lui dire sur moi…

-J'ai hâte qu'elle ait des amis, mais elle est encore un peu trop jeune…

C'est ça prof, parle de n'importe quoi. Le temps passe. Je m'en tape, de toute façon, c'est l'avant-dernière période et Ed est dans mon groupe de math.

-Mais vous, vous avez l'âge pour vous faire des amis!

Ah oui? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas, moi? J'suis pas si bizarre… Je crois.

-Vous allez donc vous placer en équipe de deux pour ce travail. Je suis certain que vous avez déjà des amis dans cette classe, donc j'ai fait moi-même les équipes.

Dis donc. J'vais être avec qui? Un petit perdu, tout seul? Un rejet? Au moins, on sera deux. Enfin, rejet, lui oui, mais pas moi.

-…Alice et Maxime, Winry et Lin, David et Alexandre, Edward et Envy, Benjamin et Mathieu…

C'est quand qu'il va me nommer? J'ai hâte de voir avec quel moron je serai.

Edward tourna sa tête vers moi. Oh mon Dieu, ces yeux…

-Pas avec toi…

Hein? Je ne comprends pas… De quoi il parle?

-De quoi tu jases?

-On est ensemble. Pour le travail.

-Hein? Tu rigoles?! Il ne m'a pas encore nommé!

Lin me regarda, puis s'incrusta dans ce qu'on pourrait à peine appeler une conversation.

-Si, il t'a nommé. Je suis avec Winry et toi, avec Ed.

Non? Sans blague?

-Enfin bon… Bonne chance, Ed!

Lin se retira et alla au bureau de Winry pour commencer le travail. Ed me regardait d'un air découragé.

-Je reviens, dit-il.

Je restai à ma place pour le regarder faire. Il se dirigeait vers M. Hughes et semblait le supplier.

-S'il-vous-plaît! N'importe qui sauf lui!

-Et pourquoi?

-Je ne le connais pas trop…

-C'est justement le but de l'activité mon gars! Aller, au travail.

Après quelques secondes, il revient vers moi avec un air découragé.

En fait, c'est un peu normal qu'il n'en ait pas envie.

-Bon, écoute-moi. On fait le travail, et pis basta.

-Comme tu veux, chef, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le travail se déroula dans le presque silence. Il ne parlait que quand ça avait rapport au sujet. Je dois avouer que ça ne me plaît pas trop qu'il soit si froid.

Après avoir écrit quelques mots de plus, mon stylo n'avait plus d'encre. (Tient tient…) Je le déposai donc pour en prendre un autre, mais Ed, qui lui, écrit au graphite, voulu prendre son efface au même moment. Nos mains se croisèrent. Je pris mon stylo alors que lui, retira sa main plutôt rapidement, comme s'il était dégoûté.

-Ta main… Elle est gelée. Ça va?

Il me demande comment je vais? Comment **moi**, je vais?! Kami-sama!

-Euh… Oui oui, ça va… Elles… sont toujours froides, héhé…

Il a sûrement dû remarquer mes joues rouges. Mais bon, je préfère prier pour le contraire.

-C'est étrange.

Il prit sa foutue gomme à effacer, sans un mot de plus. Dommage…

J'étais tellement dans la lune que je n'ai pas remarqué que la cloche sonnait dans 2 minutes. Ed se leva et retourna à sa place.

J'ai déjà mes choses de mathématique, alors je me levai à mon tour et me rendis au local.

En entrant, le prof était déjà assis à son bureau. J'allai le voir pour lui poser quelques questions.

-Bonjour M. Mustang. (Ça me fait drôle, « M. Mustang » XD) On fait quoi aujourd'hui?

J'crois que le sourire radieux que je lui ai fait le forcera un peu à me répondre convenablement…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Oh, un petit travail d'équipe…

-Ah, en science, on en a fait un. Mais on ne choisissait pas les équipes…

-Ici par contre, vous allez être libre du choix.

-Merci.

J'allai m'asseoir à ma place. Lin est assis pas trop loin de moi, alors qu'Edward et Winry sont un à côté de l'autre en avant de la classe.

Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, le cours commence et le prof prend la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, pour la dernière période de cette journée, je vais vous donner un exercice à faire en équipe de deux. Le choix des équipes sera libre.

Plusieurs élèves se regardent et échangent des gestes et regards qui veulent dire « Ensemble! », comme on en voit souvent. Ed se jette carrément sur Winry.

Lin semblait se chercher quelqu'un. Je me levai de ma chaise et allai vers lui.

-Toi, tu es avec moi.

Il sembla surpris.

-Euh…

Il regarda autour de lui, il ne restait que moi.

-Bon, d'accord.

Une fois mis en place et le travail bien entamé, je me décidai à lui parler.

-Alors, dans la chambre, comment ça va?

-Bien, aucun problème.

-Comment va Wrath?

Il me regarda avec un gros point d'interrogation imprimé sur le visage. Ça doit faire étrange, me voir demander des nouvelles de mon frère.

-Il va bien, très bien. Il est heureux…

Bien. Enfin bon, je vais poser d'autres questions.

*^ POV LIN ^*

Déjà que travailler avec Envy n'était pas dans la liste de mes désirs, il faut qu'il pose des questions en plus. Il est étrange… Il semble vouloir faire son leader, mais en l'observant avec Ed tantôt, ce n'était pas bien difficile de remarquer qu'il paraissait… Pas soumis, mais gêné. Différent, quoi.

J'essayai de continuer l'exercice, mais il continuait avec ses questions.

-Dit-moi… Est-ce Wrath a… Un œil sur quelqu'un? Enfin, paraît-il rêveur, dans la lune…?

« J'crois pas, mais toi si, par contre. » C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire.

-En fait, si, il a l'air dans la lune, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait un œil sur une fille…

-Ah. C'est bien… Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, Ed et Winry ne sortent pas ensemble, hein?

Oh, ça devient louche, là.

-Non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Winry est sa meilleure amie.

-Et toi?

-Moi quoi?

-Tu es le meilleur ami d'Edward?

-Euh… Si, en quelques sortes.

La cloche vient de sonner. Je ramasse mes choses et demande à Envy ce qu'il va faire.

Il m'a répondu qu'il allait faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. J'allais faire pareil, mais je vais plutôt aller dans ma chambre…

*^ POV ED^*

Bon, je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains.

La cloche vient de sonner, le cours de maths est terminé.

Je vais vers Winry et me décide à lui demander.

-Dit Winry… Tu voudrais bien euh… Venir à la plage avec moi, samedi soir?

-Demain soir? Hum…

Sa réponse mit du temps à arriver…

-Si! Il paraît qu'il va faire super beau! Alors euh… À demain soir!

Elle quitta le local en courant presque. Elle doit avoir des choses à faire. Moi, j'irai faire mes devoirs avec Lin, à la chambre.

*^ POV WRATH ^*

En sortant du local de français, je me dirigeai directement vers la bibliothèque, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire et je n'ai pas le goût de retourner tout de suite à la chambre. Elle est si étouffante.

En allant à la bibliothèque, on doit passer sur un petit chemin bordé de sable, près de la mer. Ça sent l'eau salée ici, c'est très agréable. Après environ deux minutes de marche, on peut voir un grand établissement, très grand, tout blanc à l'architecture grecque, un peu comme le pensionnat lui-même. C'est là qu'il y a mille et un livres. L'endroit où je vais faire mes devoirs.

En entrant, je vis tout de suite mon frère.

En allant le voir, il se retourna de façon à me voir et commença tout de suite à parler.

-Tu viens faire tes devoirs?

-Oui…

-Viens les faire avec moi, alors.

Il souriait. Il est bizarre, plus doux qu'avant… Comme quand on réalise que ça ne sert à rien d'être dur ou quand on est amoureux. C'est intriguant, quand même.

-Tu es certain que…

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas et puis, si tu as des questions, je pourrai peut être t'aider!

Nous allons à une table et déposons toutes nos choses sur celle-ci. Une fois les devoirs bien commencés, je lui posai une question.

-Dit, Envy… Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu es… Euh… Gentil?

-Quoi? Je suis plus gentil que d'habitude?

Il semblait très surpris.

-Si! Il y a une semaine, tu n'aurais pas fait tes devoirs avec moi et tu m'aurais… Frappé. On dirait que tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même.

-Ah?, dit-il en souriant, simplement. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose?

-Oui mais… On dirait que tu vis sur une autre planète, toujours dans ta bulle. Tu sembles très pensif.

-Tant que ça?

Là, il semblait inquiet. Il cache quelque chose.

-Ça va?

-Oui mais… Vraiment? Je parais si coupé du monde?

-Seulement depuis une semaine…

Aller, je tente ma chance!

-Je sais que y'a une fille sur qui tu as un œil, ça se voit JUSTE trop.

Il me regarda avec un regard dans lequel on pouvait voir une once de panique. Mais il souriait quand même. Il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir, mais ses yeux et ses joues le trahissaient.

-Bien sûr que non! Je suis simplement heureux…

C'est ça Envy, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

-Aller, qui est-ce?

-Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux, bon! Dur à comprendre?!

-C'est ça, si tu crois bien cacher ton jeu, t'es dans le champ.

Je continuai de faire mes devoirs et il en fit autant, mais un air troublé en plus.

À SUIVRE

_Alors? x)_

_Désolée si c'est court, les plus longs seront les 5, 6 et 7. Les plans de ceux-ci font presque deux pages, alors le contenu… Fiou XD_

_Le 4 aussi sera plutôt court, enfin, comme le sera comme un chapitre de « transe », il fera à peine quelques pages Word. Si vous êtes chanceux, je vais écrire le 5 ce soir. Je prends une petite pause et je vais bientôt écrire le 4. Ça ne serait pas mal, de sortir trois chapitres la même journée, non?_

_C'est ce que ça fait, pas de devoirs pour le week-end. Mais demain, j'ai du ski toute la journée. Je vais être morte. Mais même à ça, si je ne termine pas le chapitre 5 ce soir, peut être que je vais le continuer demain soir. Ça serait cool, non? ^^_

_Certains auront-peut être remarqué que Al est très peu présent… Eh bien, laissez-moi vous informer que ça sera sûrement le cas tout le long de la fic._

_**À venir dans le chapitre IV :**__ Un samedi bien ennuyant pour Envy. Edward et Winry seront sur la plage, comme prévu, mais pas tout à fait seuls… Une journée plutôt fraîche et une soirée qui ne finira pas sur la meilleure des notes._


	4. Breakdown

_Bon, comme promis, un petit chapitre. Je dis bien petit, car il sera __**TRÈS COURT.**__ C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, car dans ma tête, un passe un peu à une autre phase de la fic. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi oui. x) Car c'est à partir de ce chapitre que la jalousie entre en jeu. (On se demande trop qui est jaloux hein u_____U) _

_Bon alors, peut être que je vais commencer le 5 ce soir, peut être pas, mais ça m'étonnerais que je le poste ce soir._

_J'ai eu un problème avec mon Word sur mon ordi, donc les chapitres seront lents… Ou pas, car ils le sont déjà, mais ils ne le seront pas plus, promis. Là, j'écris sur le laptop de mon père et c'est l'une des rares fois que ça arrive, j'enregistre tout sur ma clé USB, donc bonne chance papa pour découvrir ce que j'écris. Mwahahaha._

_Alors dans ce chapitre, c'est un POV Envy tout le long. Haaaan. (Sisi, Vy est mon préféré x) Ensuite y'a Wrath, Hughes, Kimblee, Lin, Greed… Bon chut. J'aime pas spécialement Ed XDD)_

_C'est drôle écrire un chapitre sur un laptop HAHA xDD_

_*^ POV ENVY ^*_

La journée d'hier avait finit en petite catastrophe, Wrath avait oublié qu'il devait aller voir Lin pour faire je ne sais quoi, j'ai moi-même oublié l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Alors que j'étais en plein dans un exercice compliqué, M. Kimblee m'a carrément chassé dehors. Je suis donc allé à ma chambre finir ces foutus devoirs, je voulais avoir mon samedi libre.

C'est ainsi que je me réveille dans ma chambre, vide. Je regarde l'heure. Il est déjà 11 :00. Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit en poussant un grand soupir. Alphonse doit être déjà partit pour faire quelque chose avec ses amis. Enfin.

Je me dirige vers ma table de travail, je n'ai même pas pu terminer un devoir de français. J'ai de la misère à me concentrer dans le silence, je pris donc mon mp3. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à écouter, alors je mis _On Earth _de _Samael, _une chanson que j'adore puis réglai l'appareil sur la fonction aléatoire.

Après environ 20 minutes, le devoir était terminé. Je me levai et me changeai. Je m'habillai comme d'habitude, mais avec une veste à capuche noire et verte, il faisait plutôt froid aujourd'hui.

N'ayant rien à faire, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans l'école. C'était vide, il n'y avait personne, sauf quelques élèves qui devaient faire des travaux communautaires. Je préfère me tenir tranquille plutôt que de nettoyer les planchers ou décoller les chewing gum sous les bureaux.

Je croisai quelques professeurs. Ils me saluaient, mais je ne leur répondais que par un sourire.

Quand je passais, certains élèves me regardaient bizarrement et chuchotaient. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'en réalité, je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

Un peu plus loin, mon portable sonna. Un nouveau message texte?

_« __Chuck Norris n'utilise pas de suppositoires. Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables__. » (1)_

C'est qui le con qui m'a envoyé ça?...

Je ne m'y attardai pas trop longtemps et continua ma route.

À un tournant de couloir, je vis mon frère avec Lin. J'allai vers eux.

-Yo!

-Ah euh… Salut Envy.

Wrath semblait un peu embarrassé.

-Où est Edward?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas.

-Et vous faites quoi?

Wrath lança un rapide coup d'œil à Lin, qui lui fit un léger mouvement de tête.

-Oh rien, mais on doit y aller…

-Où?

Je le vis, avaler sa salive rapidement.

-Dans notre chambre.

-Oh. Et ça presse?

-Assez, oui…

C'est presque louche ça.

-Je vous laisse, alors.

Je fis mine de partir. Après quelques pas, je me retournai et les vis, s'enlacer. Je fus choqué quelques secondes. J'ai dû halluciner. C'est impossible, c'est obligé d'être amical, voyons! Mon frère ne pourrait pas faire ça! C'est juste… Impensable.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour passer le temps j'allai sur la plage.

Le sable était froid par cette journée fraîche. C'était désagréable et en plus, le soleil se couchait, disparaissait derrière la mer.

Même à ça, j'étais assis dans le sable, je regardais les vagues, si calmes.

Je repense à ma semaine. À ce que Wrath m'a dit à la bibliothèque. En effet, je crois bien que je l'aime. Au moins un peu. Ses jolis yeux, ses beaux cheveux blonds qui encadrent si bien son visage. Je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille aussi belle que lui. Alors, c'est qu'il est vraiment… Beau.

-Envy?

Une voix assez familière, mais qui m'excite toujours autant. (2)

Je me retourne et fait face à deux magnifiques yeux dorés. Si magnifiques.

Je ne puis répondre, il continua donc.

-Ça va? Il fait froid, pourquoi restes-tu ici?

Et ça recommence! Il me demande comment moi je vais et encore, pourquoi je me les gèle ici. Il est si mignon quand il me regarde avec cet air interrogateur dans les yeux.

-Je… Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Pas d'amis à voir, devoirs tous faits…

Je soupirai et il se pencha à mon niveau.

-Oh je vois. Donc tu viens perdre ton temps ici…

-En quelques sortes, oui. Mon frère et Lin se tiennent ensemble, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font…

-Ah euh…

Il me parut troublé quelques secondes. Je suis certain qu'il me cache quelque chose.

-S'il fait si froid, tu fais quoi, toi?

-J'attends quelqu'un.

Qui pouvait-il bien attendre, à la plage, un soir si frais?

-Ah d'accord. Je vais y aller, alors.

-Non non, tu peux rester, à ce que je sache, la plage est à tout le monde!

Quand il disait ça, je me levais et il m'a rattrapé par le bras. Mon visage si pâle tourna instantanément vers une teinte pivoine. J'eus chaud pendant un moment, même si la température ne faisait que refroidir avec le Soleil qui allait dormir. J'aurais voulu enlever ma veste tant j'avais chaud. Je sentais mes jambes se dérober sous moi, mais je fis un grand effort pour rester debout.

Il a dû sentir mon moment de faiblesse.

-Ça va?

-O-Oui…

-Tu es certain?

-Oui, tout va bien…

Je me retournai pour voir ses yeux. Même dans la noirceur naissante, j'ai pu voir leur éclat.

Avant que je n'entende ce qui me sembla le cri d'une petite chatte en chaleurs.

-EEDDD!!

Une pimbêche blonde se jeta dans ses bras aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle m'a gâché mon petit moment de solitude avec Ed. Je la déteste.

-Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser hein.

Je partis sans rien dire et sans me retourner, les poings serrés tout comme ma mâchoire.

Je la serrais à m'en éclater les dents.

Lin m'a-t-il menti? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec mon frère?

Je rentrerai dans ma chambre et irai dans la douche. Ensuite, j'irai dans mon lit et attendrai que ça passe.

Je pensais ça, avant de revoir Lin et mon frère, plaqués sur un mur, mais pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Je savais qu'ils étaient louches. Je préférai ne pas m'y attarder, ça viendrait plus tard. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Une fois dans ma chambre, pas le temps d'aller dans la douche, je me jette sur mon lit. Trop hors de moi pour pleurer, je sers les poings à m'en déchirer les jointures.

Ce sont tous des salauds.

Elle est une salope.

Il est un salaud.

Mon frère est un salaud.

Il a fait ça dans mon dos. Il m'a menti. Et elle me l'a pris.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux du tout. Pas jaloux que mon frère ait connu l'amour avant moi, pas jaloux qu'elle puisse l'avoir et pas moi, pas jaloux qu'il ait des amis et pas.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Non!

_Eh bah. N'imaginez rien entre Lin et Wrath. X)_

_Tout va mal pour Envy… ='(_

_Pour les reviews du chapitre 3, bah merci tout le monde XD_

_Le 5 va mettre plus de temps à paraître. Sûrement le commencer vers vendredi soir et le poster samedi soir. (J'habite au Canada donc quand je dis « soir », c'est tard dans la nuit pour la France, alors attendez là pour dimanche x)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Un cours de gym avec Armstrong, Envy à l'infirmerie avec sa salope préférée, Ed aux travaux communautaires. Ouuh. Grande discussion entre Wrath et son frère, aussi._

_À la prochaine! *Face sadique*_

_1 :Juste parce que c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi ça m'a pris du temps ce chapitre. Beaucoup de distractions x)_

_2 :Non, non, pas perverse du tout… __x)_


	5. Moral et physique

_Bon bah, bug sur mon ordi, je n'ai plus Microsoft Word. Je suis prise avec WordPad. C'est laid! Et puis OpenOffice, c'est en anglais, donc ça me souligne tout, c'est énervant... Mais je crois avoir pu le mettre en «français Canada». Yeah!_

_En effet, il est tôt pour poster un chapitre, on est quand même lundi soir. (Au moment que j'écris ça donc...) il se peut que je ne le finisse pas ce soir et que je l'écrive à l'école, quand je n'ai rien à faire. (Surtout ce vendredi, j'vais tellement perdre mon temps que je vais écrire.) Il va donc arriver plus tôt! Heureux? x) Je commence à avoir des idées pour le chapitre 8. Vu que je suis conne, je vais vous faire part d'un spoil! _

_Attention..._

_Al va disparaître. KAMI-SAMA! o___o_

_Mais bon, quelqu'un ne va pas vraiment le remplacer, mais si j'en dis plus, c'est mort... x)_

_J'commence, super inspirée par ma journée de massacre physique. (J'ai toujours très mal au ventre.)_

_J'adore vous parler, oui. xxx)_

_Personnages pour ce chapitre: Edward, Winry, Envy, Wrath, __**MAY CHANG!**__ (Je l'aime elle XD) et Armstrong._

_Petit conseil: Ne vous fiez plus à mes marques de temps, quand je dis que je poste vendredi, BAH, ÇA N'ARRIVE JAMAIS. C'EST TOUJOURS PLUS TÔT OU PLUS TARD. Vous avez remarqué? XDD_

_**PS DU LUNDI SOIR: J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre lundi, mais bon... pas eu le temps de terminer. Je continue donc à l'école, le tape de mercredi soir si j'ai le temps et le poste le soir même ou vendredi. Dans le fond, ça ne change pas beaucoup. XD ***_

_**Trop inutile, OSEF. ***_

_J'aime bien les histoires du genre «Top Modèle» et «Les Feux de l'Amour». C'est mon genre d'écrire ce genre de trucs, mais j'espère que ça ne paraît pas dans cette fic, même si j'ai quelques tendances à aimer les liens compliqués entre les persos. Je suis très douée pour ce genre de trucs, je le sais très bien. Avis à ceux qui ont connu mon histoire avec mes sims. La fille accouche, C'EST MORT, tout le monde explose... C'tait hot._

_**^ POV ED ^**_

Ce matin, j'ai de la gym. Mon rendez-vous amical avec Winry, c'était samedi passé. Maintenant, la semaine touche à sa fin, nous sommes jeudi. Mon prof de gym est M. Armstrong. Ça risque d'être passionnant, il a prévu du volley-ball. J'adore ça!

Depuis samedi, plusieurs personnes agissent de façon étrange. J'ai essayé de parler à Envy, puisqu'il est partit en coup de vent la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Il est très froid, il ne parle pas beaucoup et n'ose pas me parler non plus. Quand j'essaie, il se dérobe.

Lin et Wrath se tiennent souvent ensemble, ils parlent toujours... C'est presque dommage qu'il y ait une différence d'âge. Dans la chambre, ils sont toujours ensemble, à faire leurs devoirs, partager je ne sais quoi... Je me sens presque à part.

Enfin, retournons à nos moutons, le cours de gym!

Les habits de sports ne sont pas obligatoires, donc on en voit un peu habillés n'importe comment. Moi, je porte simplement un t-shirt noir et un short rouge.

Winry est dans mon groupe, ainsi que Envy, mais pas Lin...

Le cours commence, le professeur donne les instructions.

«Vous créez des équipes de deux, avec vos amis si vous voulez, mais faites en sorte que l'équipe ne soit pas trop faible. Placez-vous à un terrain. Si vous vous jugez bon, prenez les terrains plus dernières moi. Si vous pensez le contraire, prenez ceux derrière vous. Si vous gagnez, vous montez d'un terrain, si vous perdez, vous descendez. Ces changements se feront quand je sifflerai.»

J'allai directement voir Winry dès que le prof donna l'autorisation. Dans mon champ de vision, quelqu'un d'habillé tout en noir parlait à une petite fille. J'ai pu entendre:

«-Toi, t'es avec moi.

-Euh...oui d'accord. Mais on ne s'est jamais parlé... C'est quoi ton nom?

-Envy. Toi, je ne veux pas le savoir, petite inconnue soumise. (_J'devais le mettre XDDD) _

-Si tu le veux. Mais, je m'appelle May...O n joue?

-Si.»

Moi, comme je l'ai dit, j'adore le volley-ball. Je suis très bon, même. J'allai donc au dernier filet. Le couple de joueurs que j'ai perçu il y a à peine deux minutes se plaça devant nous.

-Ah non, c'est pas vrai. Une crevette ne peut pas être bonne au volley. Si tu t'es trompé de côté, eh bah je te le dis, pour les nuls, c'est celui à l'opposé complètement.

-Oh, je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi. On ne doit pas sous-estimer ses adversaires!

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Je commençai avec le premier service. Je comprends pourquoi Envy s'est placé ici. Il le mérite vraiment, il est très bon... Mais pas assez pour me faire perdre.

En effet, nous jouons plutôt fort... May ne jouait même pas, tout allait trop vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le regarder passer qu'il était déjà revenu de son côté du terrain.

Winry essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de jouer, mais cela faisait un peu comme May...

Puis, d'un seul coup, Envy fit un énorme smash, sans se préoccuper de Winry. Elle essaya de l'éviter, en en s'exécutant, elle tomba et poussa un cri. Je levai la main pour indiquer à mes adversaires d'attendre un peu.

-_Time out!_

-Come on, c'tait pas un gros ça...

-Ed, ça fait mal...

J'allai la porter au prof de gym, qui lui, s'en occuperait. Moi, je retourne au champ de bataille.

-Tu crois que tu pourras jouer seul de ton côté?

-Ouais!

-Pour que ce soit équitable... Enfin, juste un peu plus, May, dégage.

La petite s'écarta, nous laissant jouer seuls, moi et Envy.

Le prof siffla plusieurs fois. Nous faisons comme si de rien n'était, c'était toujours 0 à 0...

-Bon les gars, ça suffit! On change!

Envy se retourna vers le prof, comme moi, mais il semblait en colère. Il devait sûrement penser qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire doubler par un quelqu'un comme moi... Enfin pour lui. Je me comprends!

-Hey! Je vous en prie, au prochain point, on change!

-Ouais... et vite!

Ça fait 10 minutes qu'Envy a prononcé sa dernière phrase. Je suis épuisé. Il semble l'être lui aussi, mais aussi déterminé à gagner.

15 minutes maintenant.

Tout les élèves nous regardent. Pas un seul point est marqué.

-Le cours est terminé. On va se changer!

Mon adversaire ne semblait pas déçu ni frustré. Dans le corridor, près des vestiaires, il m'adressa même la parole.

-Bon match, nabot.

-Hm.

-C'était beau tantôt, te voir secourir la femme de ta vie. Quand je pense qu'en fait, ce n'est qu'une pétasse pure race. Blonde, en plus!

Quoi?! Assez! Je ne tolère pas ce genre de commentaire! Si ça se trouve, il est jaloux de moi. Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un comme Winry. Bah, je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il vient de dire!

Je fonce sur lui en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il en resta le souffle coupé. J'en profitai donc pour le frapper au visage, puis encore dans le ventre. On pouvait clairement voir le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et sa lèvre fendue.

-Tiens, on se révolte?

Qu'il ose encore parler!

Je le frappa encore une fois au visage. Pourquoi ne se bat-il pas?!

**^ POV ENVY ^**

Qu'il continue de me frapper autant qu'il veut. Je ne le frapperai pas, j'en suis juste incapable. Disons que je ne vois pas un mari, amoureux de sa femme, la frapper. Même si elle le frappe. Euh... Mauvaise comparaison.

Je sentais le sang couler de ma lèvre, mais c'est pas si grave. Je mangeai un autre coup de poing au visage. Je sens maintenant le sang qui déferle dans ma gorge. Je saigne du nez en plus.

Après deux coups de poing supplémentaires, il me laissa tomber.

-Salaud...

Et il partit. Il m'a traité de salaud?...

Je dois l'avouer, ça m'a quelque peu blessé et je n'ai pas trop pensé à ce que j'ai dit.

-Hey!

Un élève me voyant le nez et la bouche en sang prévint le surveillant.

À peine 15 minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie, on m'a dit que je devais y passer la soirée. Chouette.

-Envy?

Je tournai la tête et vis une fille, blonde.

-Ah, salut. Finalement, tu t'es blessée dans notre match all-stars?

-Ouais... Vous jouez dur!

-M'ouais...

-Mais, qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça? Je veux dire, ton visage...

-Oh... Ton prince charmant.

-Euh, minute papillon! Ed est mon meilleur ami, simplement! Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème?

-C'est toi.

J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. C'est certain, ces temps-ci, je ne réfléchis pas trop à ce que je dis.

-Moi?! Eh bien tu sauras que je ne suis pas conne! Je sais que tu es jaloux de Ed! Je sais que tu voudrais sortir avec moi!

-Qu...que QUOI?!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de crier. Elle pense à quoi, cette salope?!

-Écoute, je sais que je suis belle.

-Pétasse...

-Quoi? J'ai percé ton secret?

-Oublie ça! Tu ne devineras jamais. Tu es la fille la plus laide que je n'ai jamais vu. Bonne chance pour ton vrai prince charmant. Tu n'as aucune chance avec Edward, si c'est ton but. Il a quand même de bien meilleurs goûts!

Elle est bouche-bée.

-Tu... Tu ne connais même pas Edward. Vous vous parlez à peine et à ce que je peux voir, il n'a pas l'air de trop t'apprécier!

Elle a un point... Il ne m'aurait peut être pas frappé si... Minute!

-C'est parce que je vous ai insulté.

-Nous?

-Ouais. J'ai dit que vous faites un beau petit couple. Il n'a pas aimé ma remarque alors il m'a frappé.

-Oh et Vyvy le dur, il ne s'est pas défendu?

-Ta gueule, pétasse. Je ne frappe pas les plus petits que moi.

-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as tant d'honneur! Haha!

Je tournai la tête, signe que je me tais et je ne dis plus rien. Elle me cherche et je ne peux dire qu'encore plus de conneries. Je dois me calmer et ne rien dire. Elle continue la discussion, mais sur un ton bien plus amical.

-Alors... Tu pars quand?

-Ce soir. Mon frère a dû être informé et doit venir me chercher. Ed frappe assez fort quand même...

-J'imagine, oui. Moi, ma compagne de chambre, Rose, vient me chercher. Elle va devoir m'aider, parce que je suis collée à des béquilles...

-Palpitant.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

Intéressant... Si je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce soir, ça sera sans doute ULTRA passionnant.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais le soleil n'est plus haut dans le ciel. Winry est toujours à côté de moi. Elle me vit ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu...Tu t'es endormi, dit-elle avec un voix douce.

-Wrath n'est pas passé?

-Non... Il est 16:30.

-Et nous sommes jeudi. Merde! Le jeudi, il a du soccer! (_Le football en France, il me semble.)_

-Oh, alors tu vas être seul, je ne te tiendrai plus compagnie...

Lorsqu'elle disait ça, on ouvrit la porte. Rose entra et Winry partit difficilement avec ses béquilles en me faisant un signe de main. Je la déteste.

***^ POV WRATH ^***

Après ma pratique de soccer, j'ai vite appris que mon frère était à l'infirmerie, les rumeurs circulent vraiment vite. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourtant, il est du genre à se défendre et même contre-attaquer...

Une fois à l'infirmerie, j'aperçus Envy qui dormait. Son visage paraissait paisible malgré son oeil plutôt amoché et sa lèvre fendue. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça?

J'allai au comptoir pour donner ma présence et obtenir la permission pour faire quitter mon frère. Quand j'eus le ticket, je le regardai. «Cause: Bataille avec un autre élève.» Il s'est en effet battu.

J'avançai vers son lit et lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Il ne devait pas être endormi depuis longtemps, car il ouvrit les yeux presque tout de suite.

-Aller, je te reconduis à ta chambre.

Il ne dit rien, se leva et me suivit.

Sur le chemin en bordure de la mer qui menait au dortoir, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Il est un salaud. Il est aussi un salaud. Elle est une salope. Tu es un salaud.

-Excuse-moi?

-Vous êtes tous une bande de beaux salauds.

-Mais quoi?

Je m'arrêtai et me tourna vers lui.

-Vous êtes tous des salauds!

-Si tu ne me dis rien de plus, je...

-C'est ça, agit en beau salaud Wrath. C'est ce que t'es.

Je m'approchai de lui. Sans rien lui dire, je le giflai. Il resta surpris comme deux, ne réalisant pas mon acte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serait un salaud? J'aurais très bien pu te laisser pourrir là-bas. Ça, c'aurait été agir en salaud, mon grand.

-Vous n'êtes que des cons.

-Mais merde, explique-toi!

-Il m'a menti. Elle est... une pétasse. Tu l'as... Je n'y pense même pas. Et lui, il est juste trop...B-...

-Je l'ai quoi? Qui?

Je m'en fous de l'avoir interrompu. Je m'en tape!

-Je veux simplement savoir de quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu... Raah! Tu es vraiment un bel écoeurant.

-Mais merde! Accouche!

-Tu... Tu l'as eu avant moi!

-Hein?

Attendez, ça ressemble à une crise de jalousie, ça!

-Tu... Sors avec quelqu'un?

-N-non...

Ma réponse ne devait pas être convaincante. Mais pourtant...

-Mon oeil! T'es qu'un beau con, je le sais! Tu sors avec lui et il m'a menti!

-Envy! Explique-toi, bâtard! Je ne comprends rien! Qui t'as menti? Pourquoi je suis un salaud hein?

-Il m'a menti... Il m'a dit qu'il ne sortaient pas ensemble...

-Quoi?

-Lin, il m'avait dit que Ed et Winry sortaient pas ensemble.

-C'est le cas! Mais attends, pourquoi ça te fâcherait tant que ça?

M'ouais, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas seulement qu'aux filles, mais on s'en fout! J'vois pas le rapport moi.

-Pour rien... Je n'aime pas quand on me ment.

Mon cul, Envy.

-M'ouais, faisons comme ça. Alors, pourquoi je serais un écoeurant, moi?

-Tu... Tu ne sors pas avec Lin?

-Je t'ai dit que non!

-Mais... L'autre soir...

-L'autre soir?

-Samedi passé. Dans les couloirs, vous vous êtes enlacés. Je l'ai vu.

Il... Il nous a vu... J'imagine que je suis blanc comme un drap. Même si je le suis naturellement. Nous avons tous le teint très pâle dans notre famille.

-C'était amical...

-Comment t'expliques le plaquage contre le mur, hein? Dit-moi pas que c'était amical, hein?!

-Je... je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait de moi un salaud.

-Maudit con! Je... Tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec quelqu'un avant moi...

-Mais! C'est toi le con! C'est carrément immature et débile ce que tu dis!

Il s'est tu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'enfoncer encore plus.

-Et moi et Lin, nous sommes que de très bons amis! C'est toi qui déforme tout! Tu vois le mal partout, faut toujours que ce soit comme toi tu veux, sinon, c'est l'Enfer sur Terre! Tu n'es qu'un gamin, je n'en reviens pas.

Il ne dit rien. Mais je peux très facilement discerner ses larmes dans l'obscurité naissante. Il est épouvantable.

-Alors, tu ne me m'as toujours pas dit. Qui t'as battu?

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre et essayer de contenir un gémissement, mais en laissant une larme couler, qui disparut rapidement dans le sable.

-C'est ce salaud...

-Lin?!

-Non, l'autre...

-Eh bien désolé, y'a tellement de salauds dans ton petit monde tout noir que je ne peux pas tous les connaître!

-C'est... Edward...

-Et pourquoi Ed serait dans ta liste?

-Parce que c'est un beau salaud.

Et il partit, en courant presque.

C'est ça gamin, retourne te morfondre dans ton petit monde tout noir où est-ce que tout le monde en a après toi et que rien ne fait ton affaire. Va! De toute façon, Lin m'attend à la chambre.

**À SUIVRE**

_Titre du prochain chapitre: Love to hate, hate to me_

_Dans le prochain chapitre: Un petit cours de français avec Mme Hawkeye, un cercle vicieux de poèmes, un Ed en colère. Wrath et Lin élaborent un plan. Pour découvrir quoi, au juste?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, je l'aime bien ce chapitre 5, moi! J'étais très inspirée, il est donc long ^^_

_Le chapitre 6 devrait être pas mal long lui aussi. Le 7, un peu moins, le 8 aussi. Le plan du 9 est encours d'écriture ^^_

_C'est mon anniversaire samedi, le 31. Je prends donc un tout petit peu de retard (Je commence le 6 demain, normalement.) pour poster les chapitres._

_Je vais avoir 13 ans, HIIII!_

_Aller, à la prochaine ^^_


	6. Love to Hate, Hate to Me

_Bon alors, je n'ai pas pu aller au ski, dur week-end… x)_

_C'était mon anniversaire, alors… Et puis, je me suis réveillée très mal en point ce matin. _

_Ce chapitre ne devrait pas être trop court, et je vous avertis, Envy risque d'être un peu maltraité. XD_

_J'écris pour la deuxième fois un chapitre sur le laptop de mon père. C'est inspirant, j'ai la très belle vue sur la tempête de neige._

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Sabine02 : Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font plaisir ^^_

_Matsuyama : Compliqué? Ça risque de l'être encore plus! Et pis, j'aime quand Envy fait pitié. Dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lues, il avait le dessus sur les autres. Bah ici, NON! XD_

_Mogusa : Pff, c'tait genre trop le temps. Moi qui corrige ta fic, tu devrais prendre au moins le temps de lire la mienne i___i Et Envy, il est comment?...*Face louche*_

_Sednareinedeseaux : Oui, l'histoire commence à se développer, comme je l'ai dit, le chapitre 4 est un chapitre de transe, le 5 commence un peu la « vraie » histoire et le 6, il continue XD_

**^POV ENVY^ **

J'ai… fait un rêve troublant. Premièrement, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rêve d'un gars de sa classe. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'on rêve qu'on baise ce gars. Troisièmement, je sais que je le voudrais bien.

J'ai presque l'impression de devenir fou. Ce que m'a dit Wrath hier, c'était blessant je dois l'avouer. Mon petit monde tout noir? Ta gueule, maudit con.

Alphonse dormait toujours quand j'allai dans la salle de bains. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et commença à démêler ma longue chevelure. J'adore la musique, je trouve toujours une chanson qui a un rapport avec ce que je vis et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas la fredonner.

Je me mis donc à chanter, sans m'en apercevoir.

_A lovely day, to be… Tortured by dreams, of, you… __(1)_

Après m'être brossé les dents et lavé le visage, j'allai vers ma commode pour prendre un sweat d'un violet raisin qui flash. Il faisait très froid aujourd'hui. Au pensionnat, nous sommes autorisés à mettre une veste par-dessus notre uniforme, tant qu'il n'y a pas de dessins ou de messages qui pourraient ne pas correspondre aux règles de l'école. Or, le mien, il est carrément tout violet, aucune petite fantaisie.

Je suis très matinal. Il faisait encore noir quand je m'étais levé. Maintenant, le soleil commence à se lever alors que je quitte la chambre, laissant Alphonse, endormit, seul.

La journée commencera avec un cours de français, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas, puisque la prof, Mme Hawkeye, a dit qu'on commencerait un nouveau projet et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi cela peut être.

J'allai à la plage. Il vente beaucoup, c'est presque désagréable. Je m'assis sur le sable et commence à réfléchir à ce que mon frère m'a dit hier.

« _C'est toi qui déforme tout! Tu vois le mal partout, faut toujours que ce soit comme toi tu veux, sinon, c'est l'Enfer sur Terre! Tu n'es qu'un gamin, je n'en reviens pas. »_

Mon petit monde tout noir, hein? Je me crois seul dans l'univers? Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que je ne m'occupe pas vraiment des autres, mais bon.

Je pris mon mp3 et écouta un peu de musique, laissant le vent décoiffer mes cheveux attachés.

_A lovely day to be tortured by dreams of you..._

J'adore cette chanson, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'écouter. C'est The Uninvited Thirteenth de Alesana.

Ce rêve m'a vraiment troublé. Merde, pourquoi avoir rêvé de ça?

C'est étrange quand même, on ne rêve pas qu'on baise un gars de notre classe quand même…

Je joignis mes deux mains devant ma bouche en regardant les vagues, l'air pensif.

Les cours commencent dans deux heures.

**^POV LIN^**

Je suis assis à ma place, en cours de français. Mme Hawkeye a tout expliqué le travail à faire.

Elle nous donne un thème, différent pour chaque élève, et on doit faire un poème avec. J'ai eu comme sujet le bonheur. Si je me souviens bien, Winry a eu l'amitié et Ed, la haine.

Je me rappelle aussi que tout le monde avait posé son regard sur Envy quand la prof a dit son sujet.

Pauvre de lui, il a eu l'amour, celui que tout le monde redoutait. Le pire, c'est qu'il faudra lire notre poème devant toute la classe.

Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée… De quoi m'inspirer… Ah, ma source de bonheur depuis quelques temps.

Par contre, je ne sais pas si monsieur-je-vois-tout-noir va s'apercevoir que je sous-entends son frère dans mon poème.

**^POV ENVY^**

MERDE! Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir?! Moi, l'amour? Non! Pourquoi moi, aujourd'hui, après ce rêve des plus troublants, je dois écrire un poème que je lirai devant tout le monde, devant lui, sur l'amour! Je n'en reviens pas.

Je pris mon crayon, mais n'écris rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis, j'écrivis le premier mot : Un jour…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer d'écrire, idée soudaine. Ça sortait tout seul.

Finalement, c'est bien comme travail… Mais bon, le lire devant tout le monde, non…

**^POV EDWARD^**

Oh, la haine? Facile. Ma source d'inspiration? Bah, c'est facile. À cause d'elle, je me suis collé des travaux à la cafétéria tous les midis durant une semaine. Malgré que ce midi, c'est le dernier midi. Quand même, il m'a bien fait chier.

Je vais pouvoir enfin extérioriser ce que je ressens et je ne sais pas si le concerné va s'en rendre compte.

Bien sûr, je vais en rajouter une méchante bonne couche, comme ça, il culpabilisera à mort, je le jure.

40 minutes plus tard. Nous devons le dire devant tout le monde.

**^POV ENVY^**

Bon, voilà. Terminé ce foutu poème. J'imagine que je vais me ridiculiser à le lire en avant. Si, on ne reste pas assis, mais on va devant la classe.

Un gars fut appelé à le lire. Son sujet était l'espérance. Pas pire, un beau poème.

Puis, ce fut Lin.

Le bonheur.

« _Même de petite taille, tu es celui qui m'apporte le plus grand des bonheurs. »_

De qui parlait-il, à votre avis? Sûrement pas de mon frère. Le salaud.

-Bon, aller, au prochain, maintenant! Envy!

Quoi? Minute… Moi?

Je me levai timidement sans rien dire de ma chaise, apportant ma feuille avec moi. Ça va bien se passer…

J'imagine trop la teinte cramoisie de mon visage, d'habitude si pâle.

Je me racle la gorge, devant cette classe qui me scrute avec des yeux avides.

Je commence.

_« Un jour j'ai découvert que ta beauté n'avait pas de pareil,  
Tes yeux par leur éclat éblouirent les miens,  
La douceur de ta voix enchanta mes oreilles,  
Les noeuds de tes cheveux devinrent mes liens.  
Je ne m'arrêtais pas à ces beautés sensibles,  
Je découvris en toi de plus rares trésors,  
J'admirai aussi les beautés invisibles,  
Qui rendent ton esprit aussi beau que ton corps. »_

Je regardai la classe entière. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Winry, elle souriait gentiment, comme pour m'encourager. Je me demande pourquoi.

Puis, mon regard se tourna vers Edward. Il avait un grand sourire intimidant. Personne ne fit de commentaire. Seulement des applaudissements assourdissants. Je retournai m'asseoir pendant que Mme Hawkeye écrit ma note et elle, quelques commentaires.

-Edward, maintenant.

Il se leva rapidement et passa en coup de vent à côté de moi, qui retournait s'asseoir à sa place. Je suis sûrement le seul à l'avoir sentit, mais… Sur son passage il avait laissé une odeur particulière, son odeur à lui. Je ne sais comment la décrire, sauf qu'elle est des plus agréables et propre à lui.

Presque bouleversé, je me rendis à mon bureau. Il commença la lecture de son poème.

_« Vous connaissez ce sentiment ?  
Si pénible ; Si frustrant...  
Mélange entre peine et colère,  
qui grandi en nous dans les moments de haine ; de misère.  
Je l'ai connu durant toute ma vie,  
le regard des gens plein de mépris...  
cette haine qui peu à peu grandi,  
et cette colère aussitôt ressurgit. »_

Il a si souffert que ça, ou il en rajoute?

Ça fait un choc quand même, de savoir qu'il a écrit ça. Mais en même temps il semble trop heureux pour pouvoir vivre quelque chose du genre… Il a dû en rajouter. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu le faire.

Après un cours de maths emmerdant et un cours d'anglais avec M. Kimblee (Le prof étant absent et Kimblee un remplaçant polyvalent), c'était le dîner.

Depuis quelques temps, je me tenais avec une fille. Je pourrais la considérer comme une amie, si seulement on ne traînait pas seulement ensemble pour le dîner. En dehors du repas, pas un mot, pas un seul n'échange une parole.

Je mangeai donc tranquillement avec Lust. Elle n'avait posé aucune question sur l'état de mon visage. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'il était toujours aussi beau, même avec cette lèvre enflée à en mourir et fendue au sang.

Après avoir terminé, nous étions sur le point de partir, mais la table à côté de nous se libéra. Un élève chargé de nettoyer les tables passa, mais me frappant la tête avec son balai.

-Idiot.

Je reconnus la voix tout de suite. Ed venait de me frapper et de me traiter d'idiot.

Au même moment, Wrath et Lin passaient pour sortir de la cafétéria. Le bras de Lin entourait la hanche de mon frère. Vision d'horreur.

Bande de cons! Ça ne se peut pas! Bordel!

Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je frappai la table du poing, et cria un « BORDEL » qui fit retourner bien des têtes et quitta la cafétéria d'un pas rapide.

Je sèche pour l'après-midi.

**^POV WRATH^**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Si, j'ai vu Ed le frapper, c'était un peu poussé de sa part, mais de là à partir en criant… Je n'aime pas bien ça.

Je sentis le bras le Lin me coller davantage à lui et je compris un peu mieux.

Il nous a sûrement vus et comme il voit tout en noir, il a dû péter les plombs.

J'ai presque pitié de lui. Pas de ce qui lui arrive, mais de comment il voit le monde. Je veux dire c'est con, il voit tout de travers et tout ce qui est mal pour lui.

D'une autre façon.

Après plusieurs cours des plus passionnants, j'étais seul avec Lin dans la chambre. Ed faisait le ménage quand quelques classes.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Ça va?

Je relevai la tête de façon à ce que nos visages soient près l'un de l'autre. Après l'avoir regardé tendrement pendant quelques secondes, je lui souris et lui répondit par l'affirmative.

-Tu… Tu crois que Ed a fait exprès de frapper Envy ce midi?

-Bien sûr que si! C'est juste… Trop évident. Dans sa tête, c'est de la faute d'Envy, pourquoi il fait des travaux.

-Oh je vois… Mais, enfin…

-Tu devrais aller voir ton frère.

-Tu crois?

Il me fit oui de la tête. Il relâcha son étreinte si rassurante et je me rendis à la porte.

-À tantôt.

-À ce soir, oui.

La chambre d'Al et Envy n'est pas très loin, ça ne me prit qu'à peine deux minutes m'y rendre.

Je cognai à la porte et on vint m'ouvrir immédiatement.

Mon frère avait toujours son sweat violet, mais il avait les yeux rougis et la respiration saccadée. On aura tous deviné, il venait de pleurer.

-Ça va?

-Selon toi, espèce de moron.

-Écoute, j'ai quelques petites questions à te poser.

-Quoi? Du genre « comment se sent-on quand on voit le monde en noir? », comme tu le penses si bien?

-Non, en fait… C'est personnel, héhé…

-Huh?

-Je peux rentrer?

-Oh si.

Il me fit rentrer et j'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise, lui, il se laissa choir sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller déjà humide.

-Bon alors… Pourquoi, quand Ed t'as battu, tu ne t'es pas battu, toi?

-Je ne frappe pas les plus petits que moi.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Et ce midi, il t'a frappé, tu n'as rien fait.

-Il m'avait traité d'idiot…

-Et alors? D'habitude, ça ne te frappe pas, des remarques du genre.

-Oui, mais… Venant de lui…

-Oui?

Je crois qu'il préfère se taire, parce qu'il ne me répond pas.

Je me levai et alla m'asseoir sur son lit, près de lui. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux, mais comme je m'y attendais, il repoussa ma main d'un geste violent.

-Tu détestes Ed, pas vrai?

Il grogna. Je le pris pour un non, puisqu'il fit non de la tête, même si je ne voyais pas son visage, collé contre son oreiller.

Donc, il ne le déteste pas.

…

Il ne se défend pas, il ne fait rien quand il le frappe, ça le blesse quand il l'insulte…

Oh!

-Bon alors, petit prince macabre, je te laisse seul avec des réflexions sombres. À demain sûrement!

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Je retournai à la chambre. J'ouvris la porte en la claquant presque, le souffle rapide.

Ed n'était pas là, seulement Lin m'attendait.

-Alors?

-Lin… Envy pleure.

-Quoi, c'est une blague?

Il avait un grand sourire.

-Non… Ce qui s'est passé ce midi, ça l'a marqué…Quand Ed l'insulte, ça ne le laisse pas indifférent et quand il le frappe, il ne dit rien et ne le frappe pas à son tour.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Voyons…

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Oh…

-Tu sais?

-Donc, ton frère ne déteste pas Ed, Ed déteste ton frère et il prend ses insultes et coups au sérieux…

-Peut-être que…

-Wrath, ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite.

-Mais…

Silence.

-Wrath, je te propose quelque chose. Je n'aime pas trop me mêler de choses du genre, mais vu que c'est toi…

-Huh?

-Nous allons observer Envy pendant un mois. Ce sera plus facile ainsi de pouvoir dire quelque chose.

-Un mois?

-Oui. Comme ça, moins de chances de se tromper, même si maintenant, tout dit pour.

-J'avoue que… Enfin bon. Un mois? Ça marche!

Je vais jouer les détectives pendant un mois avec Lin. Oh.

À SUIVRE

_= La chanson The Uninvited Thirteenth, par Alesana. __Traduction: "Un adorable (Ou __une belle__) journée pour être torturé par des rêves te concernant, des rêves de toi._

_Le poème d'Envy a été composé par Natacha Baronchelli_

_Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'auteur de celui de Ed, mais je l'ai trouvé sur Lexode. La bribe de phrase de celui de Lin a été inventée à l'instant où j'écrivais par moi._

_Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? X)_

_**Le chapitre 7 se déroulera un mois après ce chapitre, soit après la petite enquête de Wrath et Lin.**_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Les conclusions de l'enquête, un témoignage d'Ed, l'aveu d'Envy. Un chapitre tout court, pardonnez-moi d'avance._

_Nom du prochain chapitre : My Prince Charming._

_À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain ^^_


	7. My Prince Charming

_Ben voyons. Jeudi, hein? Bah en fait, je suis malade. Je n'ai rien à foutre, j'ai terminé Roswell et mes livres, trop lâche pour faire mes devoirs…_

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ces temps-ci, je suis très heureuse, enfin…_

_J'écoute du Alesana tout le long de mes journées quand j'ai le temps. Je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Juste merci à Mogusa, peut-être?_

_Je suis rendue à terminer le plan du chapitre 10, c'est dur d'écrire les chapitres, parce que la situation d'Edward et d'Envy est totalement différente pour moi… Mais sûrement pas comme vous le pensez. x)_

_Raah, c'est vraiment mélangeant!! X__X_

_Bon bah, petit rappel, ce chapitre se déroule un mois après le chapitre 6._

_Ce chapitre sera assez court, car je dois absolument couper à un certain moment. ^^'' _

_Enjoy. =D_

**^POV WRATH^**

Nous sommes dimanche. Il y a un mois, Lin et moi commencions nos observations. Maintenant, nous sommes dans notre chambre, par un beau début d'après-midi, plutôt frais. Nous sommes quand même au mois d'octobre, presque novembre.

Nous sommes seuls. Ed et Winry sont à la bibliothèque, un travail de science à terminer, il me semble.

-Bon alors, qu'as-tu vu? Je veux dire, dans son comportement en classe?

-Envy regarde fréquemment Ed en classe. Il ne lui parle que très peu et quand c'est Ed qui le fait, il est disons… Gêné et on peut percevoir un malaise. Dans les cours de gym, c'est pareil… Enfin, tu comprends?

-Oui…

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rigoler quand même un peu. Lin parlait si sérieusement… C'était juste vraiment drôle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-N-non, rien…

-Et toi?

-Euh… Quand je vais le voir, il semble pensif. Quand Al est dans les parages, il n'ose pas vraiment me parler. On dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais juste à moi. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être écouté. Généralement, le midi par exemple, il est souvent seul. Pas quand il mange, il y a toujours son amie. Il semble se foutre de tout ce qu'on lui dit. Comme il y a un mois, il fait toujours son petit prince macabre, comme tu dis.

-Hm… Ouais. Bah, tu essayeras d'en savoir plus.

-Conclusion?

-Aucune.

-Quoi?

-Va le voir et parle-lui de Ed et surveille ses gestes. Dit-lui quelque chose qui pourrait le « pîquer ». Genre euh… Bon, je ne sais pas moi, tu trouveras.

-Euh d'accord mais, où est-il? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Je l'ai vu ce matin, il se rendait à son endroit préféré.

-La plage?

-Bingo!

J'allai enlacer Lin et me dirigeai vers la porte. En tournant la pognée, il ajouta :

-Reviens avec une conclusion, hein!

Je lui souris et referma la porte derrière moi. Je me rendis d'un pas rapide à la plage. Il faisait très frais. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait toujours une certaine brise sur les terrains du pensionnat. Il ne faut quand même pas oublier que nous sommes à côté de la mer.

Une fois arrivé près des vagues, je cherchai Envy des yeux. Je le vis, avec sa veste violette, couché, ventre à terre, face aux vagues, le visage soutenu par ses deux mains. Il semblait calme, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tourna la tête à gauche. Je fis de même et vis un couple, main dans la main marchant en regardant la mer. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux.

Si mon frère avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui, cette vue ne devait pas vraiment lui remonter le moral. Je le connais, tout a un mauvais sens pour lui.

En arrivant à son niveau, je sus qu'il m'avait vu, puisqu'il leva la tête pour me voir. Je m'assis près de lui, osant à peine ouvrir la bouche. En fait, je n'avais pas encore réfléchis à ma super phrase qui était sensée le « piquer » pour que je puisse tirer une conclusion. Il ne me laissa par beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Tu n'avais pas d'autre chose de mieux à faire?

Il avait toujours sa voix, aiguë mais sans entrain.

-Si, j'ai autres choses à faire, mais tu es mon frère non?

-Tu me considères encore comme ton frère?

-Tais-toi à la place de dire des conneries. Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ces temps-ci.

-En effet.

-Et pourquoi?

-Bah… Non.

-Aller, tu peux me parler, nous sommes seuls.

-Oui, mais non.

-Bon alors… Vu que tu n'as rien à dire, je vais parler de moi?

-Vas-y.

-En fait, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils…

J'ai trouvé ce qui allait faire un changement flagrant dans son humeur!

-Mes conseils? Ne suis-je pas la dernière personne de qui on voudrait des conseils?

-Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps comme ça! C'est énervant à force.

-Hm. Donc, tu veux de mes conseils?

-Oui… je crois que tu saurais m'aider.

Je le vis sourire discrètement. Parfait. S'il l'aime vraiment, ce sourire devrait s'effacer dans quelques secondes à peine.

-Tu sais, Ed… Il est mignon, hein?

-…

J'avais raison. Son sourire a disparu, il a serré les poings assez fort pour que ses jointures soient blanches et ses yeux cernés se refermèrent presque complètement et sa mâchoire semblait aussi serrée que ses poings.

-Envy… Je le savais. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répondit rien, mis à part un grognement.

-Alors, c'est vrai?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Dis-moi simplement « Oui » ou « Non ».

Il se leva assez brusquement merci, empoignant son sac du même mouvement. Il commençait à s'éloigner, mais je pu lui prendre l'épaule et le forcer à me regarder. Il plongea ses yeux ternes, empreints de colère et de nuits blanches dans les miens. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il sourit de toutes ses dents, comme quand il me martyrisait quand j'étais plus jeune. Ce sourire sadique à en glacer le sang. Malgré ce rictus, je savais qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il ne souriait pas parce qu'il était heureux.

Il prononça finalement une phrase.

-En beau salaud, tu vas aller lui dire. Tu vas tout lui dire, juste pour m'enfoncer, pour te venger, hein?!

-Bien sûr que non…

Il me gifla violemment. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il me prit par le col et m'approcha de son visage.

-Comme si j'allais croire à de telles balivernes. Tu as l'occasion de te venger, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?

-Simplement parce que…Ce que tu ressens, ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais.

-Si stupide…

Il me laissa tomber, mais son regard était toujours planté dans le mien. Il continua :

-Écoute, Wrath. Je sais que tu vas aller le dire, mais je m'y préparerai.

-Je… Je ne lui dirai pas.

Je partis. Après quelques pas, je me retournai et lui souris.

Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque. Empruntant le chemin sablé sur lequel j'ai si souvent marché, j'y fus en à peine quelques minutes.

En entrant dans l'imposant bâtiment blanc à l'architecture grecque, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers M. Kimblee, le surveillant avec un drôle de comportement.

-Bonjour! Vous avez sûrement vu Ed, non?

-Si, au deuxième étage dans le local des travaux d'équipe.

-Merci!

Je me rendis à l'endroit indiqué par le surveillant, mais il n'était pas là. Je m'apprêtais à redescendre, mais je le vis, entrain de lire tranquillement. J'allai vers lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête de la même façon que mon frère l'avait fait un quart d'heure avant.

-Wrath?

-Tu peux venir?

-Si.

Il se leva et me suivit jusqu'en bas, où il enregistra son livre et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque. Une fois en dehors, je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-J'ai une question… Tu sais… Euh… Es-tu toujours en froid avec Envy?

-Hm… Pas vraiment. En parlant de lui, il semble pas mal triste depuis quelques temps… Pourquoi?

-Ah! Euh… En fait, j'en ai pas vraiment une idée…

-Je vois… Quand je lui parle, il semble très froid.

-Disons simplement qu'il est spécial, d'accord?

-Si tu veux. Ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'être seul comme il est.

-Oui…

-Tu crois que si j'irais lui parler, ça lui remonterait le moral?

Quoi? Il a bien l'intention de lui parler.

-Peut être un peu… Mais je pourrais garantir qu'il sera distant et froid.

-Au moins essayer.

-Si tu veux… Mais je dois y aller, là. À ce soir!

Je courais presque, montant les escaliers du dortoir deux marches à la fois. J'entrai dans la chambre en trombe. Lin se retourna instantanément vers moi.

-Alors? Tu as ta conclusion?

-Oui!

-Et alors?

-Je crois bien qu'Ed est son prince charmant, Lin.

-Oh oh! Je vois que nous sommes de bons détectives, alors.

Il souriait.

-Oooh, mais tais-toi!

Je me mis à rire et il prit un oreiller, puis me frappa avec.

-N'ai-je pas raison?

Je pris un coussin à mon tour.

-Peut-être!

Nous continuons notre bataille d'oreiller en guise de victoire.

**^POV ENVY^ **

« _The taste of your death replaced the smell of your breath »_

Je l'aime bien, cette chanson. J'étais toujours face à la mer, attendant qu'il soit assez tard pour rentrer au dortoir. Tout était calme à cette heure, la plupart des gens étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Tout était si calme que même au travers de ma musique et le chant des vagues, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je fermai mon mp3 et me levai.

À ma grande surprise, je tombai face à face avec Edward. Je me suis douté pendant deux secondes que Wrath lui avait dit, mais je décidai de ne rien faire, au cas où il aurait été très gentil et ne lui a rien dit.

Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas. Simplement car nous étions trop près à mon goût.

Comme si le fait qu'il soit là n'était pas assez étonnant, il commença la conversation. Quoique, il fallait s'y attendre…

-Tu as encore passé ta journée seul ici?

Je lui répondis d'un mouvement de tête et il reprit :

-Mais… Ça ne doit pas être très agréable, non?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose d'agréable ici, me semble-t-il.

-Voyons, c'est toi qui vois le monde comme ça.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te rend déprimé comme ça?

-Non!

Réponse un peu spontanée. Ça a dû piquer sa curiosité.

-Ah?

-Euh… Pardon… Je veux dire, non, je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Si tu veux… Mais sache que ça fait du bien de vider son sac, parfois.

« Oui, mais pas devant toi. »

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Si tu veux parler, je serai toujours là, souviens-toi.

Il me fit un clin d'œil assez intimidant, je me sentis tourner au rouge. Lui, il me regardait, souriant. Il était comparable à un ange. Ses yeux dorés étaient plongés dans les miens. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Tu sais… Alphonse…

-Oui?

-Il va bien?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est souvent absent.

-Oh?

-Parfois, il me dit qu'il aimerait partir car il ne se sent pas à l'aise.

-Ah d'accord… Pas à l'aise dans l'école ou dans la chambre?

-Dans l'école, voyons.

Sa dernière phrase m'a un peu frappé, quand même.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire…

-Non, c'est bon.

Un certain malaise s'était installé. Il se frotta le derrière de la tête, il hésitait visiblement à me dire quelque chose. Je ne le pressai pas, mais le silence devenait lourd. Il brisa finalement la glace.

-Euh… Tu vas sûrement trouver ça étrange, mais…

-Mais?

-Non, laisse faire.

Déception?

-Si tu veux…

-Mais, nous sommes le week-end, pourquoi t'attaches-tu les cheveux?

-Je te retourne la question.

Il semblait déconcerté.

-Je… je me suis toujours attaché les cheveux. C'est une habitude.

-Oh, je vois.

-Mais toi…

Il se tut. L'hésitation refit surface, mais moins longtemps cette fois.

-Mais toi, c'est beaucoup plus joli quand ils sont libres. Quoique j'avoue qu'attachés, ça donne… Un certain charme?

Lui… Salaud, il sait que trop bien comment faire rougir les gens avec ses compliments…

Il remarqua sûrement mes joues rosées, puisqu'il ne pu s'empêcher de continuer sa phrase en me regardant avec un sourire bien tracé.

-Oui, un certain charme. Et j'aime quand mes compliments font plaisir.

Je suis toujours incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Si plaisir qu'ils laissent les gens bouche-bée.

-C'est… Trop flatteur.

Je baissai le regard alors qu'il sortit un autre commentaire, pas moins flatteur que le précédent.

-Et puis, la couleur de ta veste va très bien le reste.

-Le… Le reste?

-Tes cheveux, tes yeux, je veux dire… Cette couleur te va très bien, Envy.

Il a prononcé mon nom? Oh Dieu!

-Je ne pourrais dire moins de toi.

-Rooh, que c'est gentil.

Il souriait, mais pas de façon heureuse. D'une façon indescriptible qui le rendait encore plus charmant.

-Je ne saurais être aussi flatteur que toi, par contre.

-N'en sois pas si certain. Enfin, aller, bonne nuit, je dois y aller.

-Je devrais y aller aussi.

Sans nous en rendre compte, le soleil s'était couché.

-Nos chambres ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre et ça serait idiot de s'y rendre chacun de notre côté.

-J'avoue.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à notre chambre ensemble. La sienne étant plus éloignée que la mienne, il me laissa devant ma porte avec un « On se voit demain! » en prime.

En entrant, je me laissai choir sur mon lit. Al devait prenait sa douche.

Je fonds, vraiment… Il m'a vraiment dit tout ça, ou je rêve?

**^POV EDWARD^**

En entrant dans la chambre, je fus accueillit assez chaleureusement, Wrath me sauta presque dessus.

-Tu en as mis du temps! Tu es allé lui parler, finalement?

-Oui. Pour lui remonter le moral, je crois que ça a fonctionné!

-Ah? Comment as-tu fait?

-Secret d'État.

Wrath fut troublé, ça se voyait parfaitement. Je me rendis dans la salle de bains pour me laver le visage. En me regardant dans le miroir, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, ça a sortit tout seul, comme ça. Bon, faut quand même l'avouer, il y a des gars pas mal plus laid qu'Envy.

**À SUIVRE**

_Ah! Pas si court que ça, finalement! En fait, j'ai rajouté une grosse partie improvisée au chapitre, qui ne figurait pas dans les plans mais ne va aucunement gêner l'histoire. Même que, ça va la faciliter. *Sourit de manière étrange*_

_Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? x)_

_Nom du prochain chapitre : Melting_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Alphonse quitte finalement Kairui High, produisant ainsi un genre de déséquilibre. Les frères Elric et Whistler ainsi que Lin sont convoqués chez le directeur. Un grand changement, oui._

_HIHI. *Euuuuuuuh…*_


	8. Melting

_**GNIIAH, ENCORE MALADE. Mes journées à m'emmerder seule chez nous donnent naissance à de beaux petits chapitres. HAHA. Je crois que si j'en écris un aujourd'hui, donc le 8, ci-dessous, je vais sûrement écrire le 9 demain. Mais je n'ai que le plan du 10, va donc falloir que je me creuse les méninges pour faire sortir des idées pour le 11, quoique j'ai déjà ma petite idée, qui risque de faire vivre bien des trucs euh… qui mettront à l'action à notre cher prince macabre. (Ne vous demandez pas d'où je sors ça, d'accord? x)) Awai, quand je dis « À l'action », pitié, retenez votre imagination. XD**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les confusions possibles qu'il a peut être eu avec les dialogues du chapitre 7, certains auraient pus être mélangeant… Enfin, donnez-moi votre avis ^^**_

_**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. Je vais me calmer un peu après la parution du 9 (Demain, normalement, hm. Mais n'y tenez pas trop x)) parce que je dois au moins avoir des plans du chapitre 12 minimum pour pouvoir écrire le 10. Je sais, j'aime blablater.**_

_**En écrivant ce chapitre : All or Nothing de Theory of a Deadman. Trop mignon (L) **_

_**Aller, je commence, un court chapitre. (=**_

_**^POV EDWARD^**_

_**Hier, en me couchant, j'ai repensé à ce que j'ai dit à Envy. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui remonter le moral. Je le pense vraiment. Mais en même temps, je sais que je lui ai fait plaisir, et ça, je ne sais pas… C'est… Bien?**_

_**En commençant ce matin, un bon petit cours de français. J'attends Lin sur le seuil de la porte. Il était vraiment lent à se préparer, surtout parce qu'il voulait attendre Wrath, pour lui faire son câlin de tous les matins. On dirait deux frères. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant, mais de soupirer en même temps, en pensant à Al. Il était si souvent absent, on ne se parlait presque plus. Ça me rendait quelques peu triste, parce qu'avant, nous partagions tout ensemble.**_

_**Une fois Wrath partit de son côté, Lin et moi nous dirigeons vers le local de français de Mme Hawkeye. En entrant, la salle était déjà presque pleine. Le cours était sur le point de commencer. En allant m'asseoir, je fis un sourire à Envy, qui fit de même.**_

_**Je ne vois pas de raison de le détester. Il m'a l'air assez sympa, quand on le connaît, j'imagine. Parce qu'il a l'air de faire son supérieur, à première vue. **_

_**Je ne suis pas assis bien loin de lui. En fait, je suis en biais, derrière lui.**_

_**Je le regardais assez souvent. Parce que de un, la leçon est vraiment nulle, de deux, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, comparé au boutonneux devant moi et de trois, je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est plus fort que moi.**_

_**Lui aussi me jette des coups d'œil, occasionnellement. Quand il le fait, je ne détourne pas le regard. Je soutiens le sien en souriant et il fait de même.**_

_**C'était plutôt amusant. Au moins, ça faisait en sorte que le cours était plus divertissant. **_

_**Mais notre petit jeu dû cesser car Lin et moi étions convoqués au bureau du directeur. Tous les élèves nous regardaient de façon étrange, comme si nous étions arrêtés pour meurtre. **_

_**Une fois dans le couloir, marchant vers le bureau du directeur, j'interrogeai Lin.**_

_**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut?**_

_**-Aucune idée, pourtant, nous n'avons pas fait de connerie…**_

_**-M'ouais… **_

_**Le bureau du principal se rapprochait. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il nous veut. C'est curieux, quand même…**_

_**-On y est, Ed.**_

_**Lin ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer le premier. Nous fûmes accueillis assez chaleureusement, ce qui m'étonna, mais en plus, je vis que Wrath et Al étaient déjà là. C'est quoi ce foutoir?**_

_**La pièce était blanche, plutôt petite. Devant le bureau auquel le directeur était assis, il y avait deux chaises, occupées par mon frère et Wrath. Un peu plus loin, à côté d'une plante verte assez haute, un siège que l'on pourrait qualifier de divan deux places. **_

_**Le directeur nous invita à nous asseoir sur le dit divan, Lin et moi, puis il prit la parole.**_

_**-Bon. C'est une situation assez délicate. De un, Lin et Wrath ne devraient pas être ici, mais j'ai préféré les appeler tout de suite. Vous savez, par paresse.**_

_**Il ria un peu, tout seul, puis reprit, en jouant dans sa barbe :**_

_**-Alphonse, voulez-vous le dire par vous-même à votre frère?**_

_**Je jetai un coup d'œil à Al, qui fit un signe de tête négatif.**_

_**-Je vais lui dire moi-même. Edward, votre frère va quitter notre établissement.**_

_**-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?**_

_**-Il ne s'y sent pas à l'aise, qu'il dit… Il préfère s'en aller.**_

_**-Désolé, Ed…**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es heureux.**_

_**J'ai dit ça, mais en fait, ça me faisait quelque chose qu'il parte… Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, moi j'adore cette école. Mais bon, il n'est pas très présent, je trouve…**_

_**-Je laisse donc le restant de la journée à Alphonse pour qu'il puisse ramasser ses effets personnels et se préparer à partir. Tu peux sortir, mon grand.**_

_**Al fit un signe de tête et me regarda avec un air désolé. Il sortit du bureau et mon regard retomba sur le directeur. **_

_**-Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués?, demanda Wrath.**_

_**-C'est simple, c'est pour la prochaine partie.**_

_**-La prochaine partie?**_

_**-Oui. Mais je dois appeler quelqu'un d'autre avant. Je n'osais pas le demander en même temps que Edward et Lin, ça aurait été bizarre, trois élèves dans le même cours, demandés chez le directeur?**_

_**-Oui, c'est vrai…**_

_**Le directeur appuya sur un bouton on prononça d'une voix sévère « Envy Whistler est demandé à mon bureau, s'il-vous-plaît. »**_

_**-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous?, demandai-je, curieux.**_

_**-Parce qu'il est concerné, voyons!**_

_**Puis il me fit un sourire de son air jovial habituel.**_

_**^POV ENVY^**_

_**Merde… Tout le monde me regarde. Je me lève de façon lasse de ma chaise. Une fois en avant, la prof m'interrogea.**_

_**-As-tu recommencé tes conneries, Envy?**_

_**-Hmpf.**_

_**Je ne pris même pas le temps de formuler une phrase complète et claqua la porte de la classe, laissant les regards lourds des élèves derrière moi. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et traversa un couloir vide au complet avant de cogner à une porte en bois, assez foncée.**_

_**-Entrez!**_

_**Je m'exécutai et fus nullement étonné par la présence de mon frère et de ses « colocataires ».**_

_**-Ah! Monsieur Whistler. Ça faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas entré ici, non? Il me semble que la dernière fois c'était l'an passé, parce que vous aviez v-…**_

_**-Oh c'est bon, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rafraîchir la mémoire.**_

_**Le directeur se mit à rire.**_

_**-Hahaha! Après quelque chose comme ça, ouf, on a plus le goût de recommencer, hein?**_

_**-Hm.**_

_**-Enfin bon, nous ne sommes pas ici pour les anciennes conneries de M. Whistler. C'est plutôt pour les chambres…**_

_**Silence.**_

_**-Vous êtes 4 garçons, devant moi. Je me trompe?**_

_**-Je ne crois pas, dis-je avec un sourire.**_

_**-Très drôle.**_

_**-Bon allez, dites-nous ce que vous avez à dire.**_

_**-Comme je disais avant votre remarque plutôt immature, c'est que vous êtes 4. M. Whistler est seul, et les autres, vous 3, vous êtes tous dans la même chambre. Normalement, c'est deux par chambre. J'imagine que vous savez où je veux en venir.**_

_**-Oui, et je refuse d'être dans la même chambre que mon frère, dit Wrath, Lin enchaînant immédiatement.**_

_**-Wrath est mon meilleur ami…**_

_**-C'est bon, nous avons compris. Si M. Elric veut bien s'installer avec M. Whistler, alors. D'accord?**_

_**-…**_

_**Ed ne dit rien. Lin lui donna un coup de coude en disant quelque chose que je pouvais percevoir comme « Come on, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage! »**_

_**Quant à moi, j'étais assez nerveux. Mon frère, me connaissant si bien, a tout de suite perçu ma nervosité et me sourit de façon sadique.**_

_**Je lui lançai un regard pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter et j'entendis la voix mélodieuse d'Edward réciter une phrase d'approbation. **_

_**-Je euh… D'accord.**_

_**-Bien! Wrath et Lin retournerons en cours, mais Envy et toi, vous aurez congé pour le restant de la journée afin de mettre tout en ordre. À la prochaine!**_

_**Il nous chassa presque hors de son bureau.**_

_**Nous retournons dans le local de français prendre notre matériel, les regards virés vers nous. **_

_**Après être sortis de l'école, nous marchâmes vers le dortoir. Le silence me mettait mal à l'aise.**_

_**-Dit Ed, ça te dérange…?**_

_**-Bien sûr que non! Ton frère et Lin s'entendent très bien, et je me sentais un peu de côté…**_

_**-En parlant d'eux. Euh…**_

_**-Non, ils sont de très bons amis.**_

_**-D'accord…**_

_**-Bon, je vais donc à ma chambre, fait mes valises et tu m'aides à tout apporter?**_

_**-Oui!**_

_**Je lui répondis avec un large sourire et il fit de même. Le soleil se tenait au dessus de la mer, d'une teinte orangée/rosée. C'était magnifique.**_

_**Une fois dans sa chambre, il commença à faire ses valises pendant que je fouillais dans les choses de Wrath.**_

_**-Tu comptes y trouver quoi?**_

_**-J'en sais rien. Des conneries…**_

_**-Oh d'accord… Terminé la première valise!**_

_**-Il en reste combien?**_

_**-Deux, je pense.**_

_**-Oh.**_

_**Comme un con, je décidai de regarder sous le lit de Wrath. Je fus choqué à en perdre toutes mes dents. Pardonnez l'expression, mais là…**_

_**-Envy? Ça va?**_

_**-Héhé…HAHAHAHA**_

_**-Envy??**_

_**-Tiens tiens… Je ne savais pas que mon frère voulait que je sois…Hm.**_

_**-Mais, quoi?**_

_**Ed s'approcha de moi et sembla aussi choqué.**_

_**-**__**God…**_

_**-Alors, il comptait perdre sa…**_

_**-Wrath…**_

_**-Alors, il voulait coucher avec quelqu'un avant moi.**_

_**-Je… Envy… Je ne savais…**_

_**-Pfff. Je m'en tape. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule.**_

_**Je rangeai la boîte de préservatifs sous le lit, comme si je n'avais rien touché.**_

_**Il est vite en affaire, lui. Enfin, je ne me mêlerai pas de ses affaires. Ça ne me regarde pas.**_

_**Une fois qu'Ed eut terminé ses valises, nous longeâmes le couloir vide et étroit qui menait à ma chambre.**_

_**Une fois à l'intérieur, nous installions les choses ensemble. Sa compagnie était agréable. Depuis tant de semaines, je pensais à lui, en pensant qu'il serait toujours si loin. Maintenant, il était dans ma chambre, qui est aussi la sienne.**_

_**-Envy…J'aimerais bien mieux te connaître.**_

_**Il était près de moi, nos bras se frôlaient. J'avais chaud et ma respiration en était affectée.**_

_**-Ça va?**_

_**En disant ça, il s'était approché davantage de moi, déposant sa main sur mon front, à ma grande surprise.**_

_**-Ton front… Il est gelé… Tu as chaud?**_

_**-Oui! Pas toi?**_

_**-N-non, pas vraiment…**_

_**Après avoir terminé de tout ranger et de tout mettre en place, Ed me posa une question qu'il a bien fait de poser.**_

_**-Bon bah… Je prendrais bien une petite douche, moi. Je me change où?**_

_**-Ah euh…Dans la salle de bains…**_

_**-D'accord! Mais tu sais, c'est… Boff, se changer dans la salle de bains. Ça sera sûrement la première et la dernière fois que je me changerai-là.**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**Il partit, comme ça. **_

_**Je restai là, à le regarder. J'avais toujours regardé que son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, mais de mémoire, je…**_

_**Je n'avais jamais regardé plus bas. Je le fis. Le sang monta rapidement à mes joues. C'était attirant, je devais l'avouer.**_

_**De toutes façons, je ne peux qu'observer, il ne partagera jamais mes sentiments, c'est certain.**_

_**À SUIVRE**_

_**Nom du prochain chapitre : J'hésite… Je ne sais pas si je laisse « Fantasmique » comme titre ou non.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : *Lis ses plans* Hum… Ça a l'air de rocker. En fait, il va être TRÈS TRÈS court. Mais y'en a un qui va se déniaiser, promis.**_

_**Assez court, ce chapitre… x)**_


	9. Sunlight warms my face

_Grosse grosse panne d'inspiration. Enfin bon. Je suis désolée pour le chapitre 8, il y a eu un bug, donc ça a tout posté en gras et italique. La fin a été écrite dans le stress et la presse, mais, elle ne veut pas rien dire! XD_

**^POV EDWARD^**

Cela fait une semaine que je suis dans la même chambre que lui. Le soleil se lève à peine en ce samedi matin plutôt doux, comparé aux autres, qui ont été assez frais. Après cette semaine complète, je crois le connaître un peu mieux. Je sais, par exemple, qu'il est assez susceptible et impulsif. C'en est presque mignon. À chaque petit commentaire, on peut noter un changement d'attitude. Il se vexe pour un rien, ça me fait bien rire. Durant la semaine, nous nous sommes bien rapprochés, au point où il est devenu un très bon ami, même s'il est encore un peu gêné. Surtout quand je lui parle et il ose à peine parler. La plupart du temps, quand il réussi, il balbutie ou ne finit pas ses phrases. Souvent, je lui souris pour l'encourager, mais il semble se perdre encore plus, alors j'abandonne et il paraît déçu.

Le soleil est toujours timide. Pour une raison inconnue, je me suis réveillé assez tôt. Quelque chose qui doit ressembler à 4 :20 du matin. J'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à observer le plafond et à faire des jeux de doigts, du style je-me-tourne-les-pouces. Je me souviens avoir fini par soupirer et m'être levé. Après ça, je me retrouve où je suis en ce moment. Assit. Sur son lit à lui. Je le regarde dormir paisiblement. Un faible sourire anime son visage alors que sa poitrine se soulève doucement, régulièrement. D'un geste lent, je dégage ses yeux clos de ses denses cheveux foncés. Je me demande ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je crois que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ma main se glisse sur son avant-bras. Elle descend vers son poignet en frôlant à peine sa peau. Je me rends compte à quel point elle est douce. Elle continue son chemin, jusqu'au finit un peu gluant et lustré de ses ongles dont le vernis noir commence à s'écailler. Je remonte mon regard sur son visage. Le bandeau dont il ne se sépare jamais glisse sur ses yeux. Tandis que ma main est toujours sur la sienne, il la retire violemment dans son sommeil. Ce geste m'a surpris, je l'avoue, mais je me dis en souriant qu'il dort, après tout. Il porte son autre main à ses yeux, comme pour relever son bandeau. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Normalement, il se serait tassé et aurait viré pivoine en moins de deux. Enfin, il a seulement sourit et est venu poser sa tête sur mes cuisses, emportant son drap blanc avec lui, l'arrachant du pied du lit. Je ne peux rester impassible à cette vue.

-Tu te lèves tôt le week-end, toi…

Sa voix est enrouée. Bien sûr, il n'est pas encore réveillé en totalité.

-Bon matin, prince charmant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… veux-tu?...

-Mais voyons, c'est trop…

Je ne peux continuer ma phrase. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai même pas formé dans ma tête, c'est sortit tout seul. Ma phrase, au complet, devait ressembler à « Mais voyons, c'est trop difficile, tu es si semblable à ceux dans les contes. » Un peu plus et je suis une princesse? Non!

Pendant mon questionnement mental, Envy redresse la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu as de beaux yeux toi.

J'ai à peine vu ses joues rosées alors qu'il se levait.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Alors, il a dormi comme ça? Un t-shirt noir plutôt serré et des shorts rouges. Ça ne doit pas être vraiment confortable.

Après 10 minutes, je trouve le temps long. Je me rends donc à la porte de la salle de bains, prêt à lui dire « T'es pas dans un sauna, hein. », mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Sa voix. Il chante. Si, il chante!

« _Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time... Do you remember me, and our beautiful affair? Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!_ »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il chante là? Ce n'est pas laid du tout… En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il chante ou sa voix qui n'est pas laid du tout…

Je reste donc planté là jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Quand il sortit enfin, il retint un cri de surprise.

-Tu… Tu as entendu?

-Oui, mais… C'était quoi?

-Hrrm… Seduction de Alesana. [NDA : _Je l'écoute en ce moment XD_]

-C'est super, en tout cas. Les paroles.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit seulement les paroles qui t'aient tant émerveillé.

Il me cherche carrément, hein?

-Oh mais bien sûr, il y avait ta magnifique voix d'ange aussi.

Il détourne le regard et vire violemment au rouge. Tiens, on dirait qu'il aime rougir.

**^POV ENVY^**

-Ma « magnifique voix d'ange »? Mais voyons, la tienne est beaucoup plus mélodieuse, j'en suis certain.

-Mais non…

-Elle l'est déjà, même quand tu ne chantes pas.

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire et vois sa mine surprise, presque troublée. Je suis certain qu'il n'osera pas répondre, je reprends donc la conversation.

-Enfin, si tu veux, Seduction est sur mon mp3, qui lui, est sur mon bureau.

-Aah euh d'accord.

Il se dirige vers le bureau. Je le regarde s'éloigner, mais bien vite, mon regard descend malgré moi. Quelle vue agréable. Une démarche féline en plus.

Il s'assoit bien vite et commence à écouter la chanson. Je le vois regarder par la fenêtre. Puis, quelque minutes plus tard, il me regarde et me lance :

-Tu penses rester combien de temps dans le cadre de porte, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille?

-Je veux simplement te surveiller. Tu ne dois pas faire bobo à mon mp3.

-N'importe quoi! Va t'habiller!

-Oui oui, mon roi.

J'ai beau dire ça, mais je n'irai pas m'habiller, pas tout de suite. Je vais d'une démarche lente vers lui et m'assois à côté de ce cher Edward. Il retire les écouteurs et me regarde.

-Super sympa. La voix du chanteur est… spéciale.

-Oui…

-Enfin bon. Puisque tu m'as l'air euh… de pouvoir être un bon ami, j'aimerais…

Oui mon beau Edward?... Tout ce que tu voudras!

Je soutiens son regard avec un sourire supposé l'encourager, et il continue.

-Tu… Tu as un œil sur quelqu'un?

-Quoi?... Euh… Oui…

-Dit… Elle est belle?

-Très belle.

-Et… Tu as assez confiance en moi pour me dire qui c'est?

Je porte un doigt à ma bouche, lui faisant signe que je garderai le silence. Son visage empreint de déception me regarda, une lueur dans les yeux, mais je ne sais comment la décrypter.

-Mais toi, Ed?

-Je… je n'aime pas une fille en particulier.

-Ah?

-Je n'aime pas les filles, en général.

Son regard est carrément posé sur le sol.

-Oh… Tu es…

-Euh… Je crois bien que oui, héhé… Ça… ne te dérange pas?

-Bien sûr que non! Moi-même…

Il me fit un grand sourire réconfortant. Je ne croyais pas qu'il serait au courant si vite… même que je n'ai jamais cru qu'il le serait. Au courant, je veux dire.

-Tu ne parlais pas d'une fille tantôt?

-Eh bien, disons que…

-Tu avais peur de me le dire? Honte?

-Non! Il n'y a que mon frère et toi qui le savez.

-Ah je vois… Et tu refuses toujours de me dire quel garçon dans cette magnifique école fait battre ton cœur?

Bordel que je lui aurais sauté dessus… Il est trop… Désirable.

-Je ne crois pas que tu le sauras de sitôt.

Je prononce ces mots avec un sourire légèrement pervers, j'en ai connaissance. Il me renvoi un sourire du même genre accompagné d'un « Oh » fondant…

Dans l'espace de quelques secondes, nos visages sont si près que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux dorés s'accrochent aux miens et son visage angélique est toujours si tentant.

-Tu sais, Envy… Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais… Tu… N'es pas laid du tout.

_**KAMI-SAMA!!! *CRISE DU CŒUR***_

_(Je reflète simplement l'état d'esprit d'Envy… x])_

-Tu es… Très mignon.

Il sourit. Je peux même voir ses dents blanches. J'ai chaud. Ma salive descend avec difficulté le long de ma gorge. Bordel, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

-Toi au-…

-Tais-toi.

Il m'a fallu presque 5 secondes, ce qui est long, je trouve, pour sentir le contact doux et humide de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Cela ne dura pas éternellement. Il fit une pause et refit le même geste, avec plus d'ardeur. Il passa cette fois-ci sa main derrière mon cou. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours chaud. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front et dans mon dos. Moi qui viens de prendre sa douche.

-Alors, petit prince?

-Je…

**À SUIVRE **

_Je suis entrain de faire le plan du chapitre 10. Pourquoi c'est long? Je travaille ma super scène cocasse avec Envy, Wrath et Lin. Il risque d'être long ce chapitre. Enfin, long en dialogue. Le plan fait 5 pages XDD_

_Nom du prochain chapitre : Barbies capotes? (J'ai cherché loin, non? XD)_

_Enfin, j'annonce que la fic touche à sa fin. Pas plus de 12 chapitres, héhé… Je dois m'arrêter au but de cette fiction, hein. ( :_


	10. Barbies, capotes

_Pardon, mais j'ai été très occupée et tout... Mais bon, je suis en vacances, je peux bien l'écrire ^^ Ah oui et, veuillez pardonner les fautes de toutes sortes, mon claver fourche oÔ_

**^ POV EDWARD ^**

Étrangement, j'ai bien pu dormir, malgré ce qui s'est produit avec Envy. J'ai pu trouver le sommeil assez facilement… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas son cas… Pourtant, il dort à poings fermés en ce moment.

Je me levai rapidement pour revêtir un simple t-shirt et m'aventura dans les longs couloirs froids et peu éclairés par les rayons de soleil du jeune jour naissant. Je dois absolument lui parler, je me sens fauteur… Comme si j'avais commis un crime. Peut être est-ce le cas?

Je frappai sans grande retenue à la porte qui se présente devant après quelques secondes de course dans les corridors silencieux du dortoir encore complètement dans le pays des rêves.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que le ciel de minuit et au visage fermé par les heures de sommeil tranquilles ouvrit la porte, comme je m'y attendais. C'est à lui que je veux parler.

-Lin, je dois te parler. Seul à seul.

-À cette heure? Sale fou… Retourne te coucher.

Il fit exactement ce qu'il a dit. Je le rattrapai par le bras et le força à faire face à mon visage, sûrement empreint d'angoisse, puisqu'il relâcha les muscles de son bras et me regarda de ses yeux noirs.

-Ed… Ça va?

-Je dois savoir ton avis… S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi.

-Euh… Oui, entre.

-Non, je préfère encore en parler dans le corridor.

Wrath ne doit rien entendre et je suis effrayé à l'idée de faire du bruit et de le tirer de son sommeil.

-Donc, tu veux me confier un gros secret ou?...

-Lin… Hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose dont je ne suis pas certain du tout.

-Je t'écoute, Edward.

-J'y vais franchement. Hier, ça a dérapé. On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Pas une, ni deux. C'est allé un peu plus loin, mais trop loin non plus. Seigneur, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je ne ressens rien pour, mis à part une légère attirance qui ne mérite même pas d'être nommée présente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il croit que ça ira plus loin. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Mais…

-Comment lui dire que c'était seulement par envie? Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Il était si… Enfin…

Lin ne répond pas, il est clairement troublé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Lin?

-C'est que… Edward…

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire sous peine de me faire haïr dur, mais…

-Ah?

-Non, laisse faire. Rentre dans ta chambre, maintenant.

Surpris, je baissai le regard avant de m'éloigner, le laissant seul sur le seuil de la porte.

**^ POV LIN ^**

Une fois certain que les ténèbres l'aient bien engouffré, j'entrai sans contenir une once de gêne et n'essaya même pas de camoufler le claquement de la porte. Je sais très bien que Wrath est réveillé.

-Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Edward ne connaît même pas les sentiments d'Envy!

-Je le sais parfaitement. Et puis, Ed le trouve bien attirant, mais n'a aucun sentiment. Avec un peu plus de temps, ça pourrait peut être se développer.

-Donc en d'autres mots…

-Ça pourrait marcher?

-Mon Dieu Lin, tant de logique…

**^ POV EDWARD ^**

Je fus bien vite de retour dans notre tanière encore noire, à Envy et moi. Il dormait encore, arborant un air paisible.

J'allai m'assoir près de lui, sur son lit. Ses épais cheveux formant un voile autour de lui, si lisses, ont l'air si doux…

C'est très tentant. Trop tentant. Tellement tentant que je déposai ma main m'attendait.

-Nous sommes dimanche, Edward?

-Oui. Bien dormi?

-J'imagine que oui.

- Bien. Tu sais…

-Oh, bordel! Je dois lui parler!

-Quoi?

Il se leva tellement brusquement qu'il arracha et en emporta les draps dans sa course, les laissant tomber un peu plus loin. Il enfila son sweat violet et couru à la porte, sans un mot.

**^ POV ENVY ^**

Je dois impérativement lui parler.

_(Je marque les dialogues, sinon, je vous perds._

_E= Envy_

_W= Wrath_

_L= Lin)_

Je dois savoir ce que c'est cette histoire!

J'entre en coup de vent et empoigne directement Wrath.

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

E : Ne fait pas le con. C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu caches d'autres trucs comme ça sous ton lit?

W : De quoi tu parles, sale demeuré! Il n'y a rien sous mon lit!

E : Oh, et c'est quoi, ça?!

J'allai chercher la fameuse boîte sous son lit.

W : Oh… Envy… Je… Je n'en ai jamais eu connsaissance!

E : Ouais, continue de jouer le con!

L : C'est vrai, il ne l'a jamais su.

E : Toi le bridé, ta gueule!

L : C'est moi.

W : Lin…

E : Quoi?! Gros dégueulasse! Il a seulement 15 ans! TU EN AS 16, VIEUX PERVERS!

W&L : ._______.

W : Mais Envy… Je vais bientôt avoir 16 ans…

E : Et lui 17, bordel!

L : Tu sais Envy, je peux t'en donner.

E : WTF?

L : Je ne suis pas ignorant. Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Ed.

E : WRATH!

L : Calme-toi, c'est Ed qui me l'a dit.

E : Heiiiin?

W : Héhé…

E : Bande de salauds! C'est quoi, un complot?!

L : Mais Ed t'aime bien, tu sais…

E : N'importe quoi!

L : Il ne t'aurait pas embrassé, sinon.

W : Lin…

L : Quoi?

W : Mais tu sais ce qu'Ed t'a dit!

E : Hein?

L : Oh, j'avais oublié.

W : Alors tais-toi avant de dire d'autres conneries!

E : Je me sens ignorant…

L : Mais…

W : Ferme-là!

E : De quoi parlez-vous?

L : Mais tu crois que je devrais lui en donner?

W : De?

E : De ce qui se cache sous ton lit, je crois.

W : Oh mais ce n'est pas moi!

E : Enfin bref…

W : Bah ça dépend…

E&L : Ça dépend de quoi?

W : Bah euh…

E : Je ne comprends plus rien…

L : De quoi tu parles, Wrath?

W : Bah ça dépend, si c'est moi ou pas.

L : Pourquoi?

W : Euh… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

E : Oh my God…

L : ENFIN BREF, HEIN, je lui donne ou pas?

W : De quoi?

L : Ben…

E : Ce qu'il y a sous ton lit.

W : Bah ça dépend de quoi!

E : BORDEL DE MERDE! Ça ne va pas recommencer!

L : De quoi?

E : Le bordel, imbécile.

L : Ah, ok.

E : Bon, de quoi dépend de quoi?

W : Hein?

L : Sérieusement…

E : Fermez vos gueules.

Écoeuré, je fonçai vers son lit, fouilla dessous et en ressortit… Une poupée barbie.

E : Oh… Ça dépendait de ÇA ou de ÇA, hein?

W : Bah je sais pas, y'a deux trucs qui dépendent.

E : MAUDIT CON!

L : Bon aller, je t'en donne.

E : Euh… Des barbies ou?...

L : L'autre truc.

E : Ça ne sert à rien.

L : N'essaie pas de prédire l'avenir, mon grand.

Il me fourra la boîte dans les mains et me mis à la porte.

Bon d'accord. Je l'avoue. Je l'aime. Beaucoup. Passionnément. Mais je ne crois pas m'en servir.

_**À SUIVRE**_

_Qu'une chose à dire._

_**Voulez-vous une Death-fic?**_

_Car tout se joue dans le prochain chapitre. Héhé…_

_J'ai préparé une fin dans les deux cas. À date, j'ai deux votes pour la Death-fic._


	11. I lose myself in anguish, for tonight

**^ POV ENVY ^**

Où suis-je? Sur le bord de l'eau. À la plage. J'ai sûrement l'air d'un zombie. Je… je n'en reviens pas. Je reviens à mon idée de départ. Il est un salaud.

Le soleil se couche, mais je ne vois rien de ce spectacle, le vent balayant mes cheveux, voilant mes yeux.

Je veux oublier. Je suis bien partit pour le faire, je ne me souviens plus trop comment ça s'est produit. Je suis entré, j'ai couru jeter la boîte, puis Ed m'a pris par le bras. Il m'a embrassé, tendrement, doucement. Ensuite, j'ai vu son regard triste et embarrassé. Il m'a regardé longtemps dans les yeux. Je me souviens pourtant parfaitement de ses dires.

« Pardon, Envy… J'ai fait une erreur. Je… Je croyais que c'était vrai. Mais non… Pardon. Si je viens de t'embrasser, c'était simplement pour en être certain. Je… C'est dur à dire… Je… Je ne t'aime pas. Pardon. »

Ma réaction? Je n'ai rien fait. Je lui ai simplement dit « Ton prince charmant s'en va. » Je suis sortit, j'ai passé la journée ici, malgré les regards des autres étudiants. Je n'imagine pas demain, lundi.

22 :00. Je suis si fatigué… Je devrais rentrer. Mais non. Nous sommes dans la même chambre. Pas question d'entendre son souffle.

Marcher, marcher, errer, errer, c'est ce que j'ai fait une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, la petite routine devient trop régulière. Il est très tôt. Personne dans l'école.

J'ose m'aventurer dans la chambre. Après avoir suivit un chemin aussi clair que de l'encre de Chine, j'ouvre tout doucement la porte de l'endroit où j'aurais dû dormir. Je prends mon sac, m'assure que tout est à l'intérieur.

Parfait.

Je traverse le dortoir, comme un fantôme. Sans faire de bruit, sans laisser de trace, tout en me demandant si je dois vraiment faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. La route est entamée, je ne peux plus reculer.

Je me félicite intérieurement de l'avoir tant observé, cet être aux airs angéliques. Grâce à mes observations, j'ai pu trouver le code de son cadenas.

Selon les gens, j'ai toujours été bon en dessin, ce que j'ai toujours nié. Voyons voir si ce que je vais dessiner ce soir égalera mes autres gribouillis. Mais cette fois, ils ne seront pas emprisonnés sur papier.

Le chemin est trop long. Je cours. Je sais parfaitement où je veux aller.

Je pénètre dans l'école. Je n'ai pas de difficulté à me déplacer, mes yeux habitués depuis plusieurs heures à la noirceur.

Après ma grande course silencieuse, j'arrête à un abreuvoir. Après m'être hydraté, je me craque les doigts, bruyamment. Je commence à en avoir marre du silence. Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, je suis certain de faire pas mal de bruit, dans quelques heures.

Une fois au casier d'Edward, je lance mon sac par terre et retiens un gémissement. De quoi? Je ne sais pas trop. De satisfaction, mais de façon sadique. Ça ne fait que commencer. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui. Pour la peine, je sèche la journée entière.

J'ouvre brutalement mon sac à dos et prends un marqueur permanent noir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui dévoile toutes mes dents. Je n'ose pas imaginer mon regard de psychopathe.

J'ouvre le marqueur. Sur son casier, je commence à dessiner. À le dessiner. Oui, je dessine Edward. Allons, je vais lui faire un joli visage. Un visage qui ne cache pas son plaisir.

Après de longues minutes, je recule et contemple mes traits. On dirait qu'il jouit. Parfait.

Je me remets à la tâche. Devinez qui je dessine, en train de lui faire des choses vraiment pas nettes, digne d'un film pornographique. Ce n'est pas moi. Pas Wrath ni Lin. Et non, pas Winry non plus.

Je range mon marqueur noir et prends le rouge. Je trace une bulle à côté de la tête d'Edward. Puis, je trace le dialogue. Il ne dit qu'un mot. Mais un mot qui veut en dire long. En fait, c'est l'abréviation d'un mot, même.

En gros, c'est écrit « Al… »

Je ne prends pas la peine de signer. Après tout, pour aujourd'hui, je suis un fantôme.

Je fais la combinaison de son cadenas, qui s'ouvre automatiquement. Je me fais un plaisir de prendre ses livres et avec mon marqueur, laisser ma trace dessus, puis de les balancer plus loin.

En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus dans le petit miroir de sa case. J'eus peur de mon reflet, au moins deux secondes. Affreux. Animé par la folie.

Mon regard se dirige lentement vers le sol, s'arrêtant sur des photos. Trois têtes blondes. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et les couvres de marques rouges. Enfin, je trace un cœur autour d'Edward. Puis, je trace une ligne brisée en plein milieu. Ce que je fais avec les cinq autres photographies.

Après quelques minutes, je contemple mon œuvre. Puis, j'écris en petit, en noir, sur son casier « Je t'aime. » avec un petit cœur.

Je quitte l'école et me rends à la plage, l'endroit où je passerai la journée.

_À SUIVRE_

_Finalement, je compte faire plus de 12 chapitres. Les prochains seront très courts, comme celui-ci. Je réfléchis encore pour Death-fic… x)_


	12. Suicide Season

Voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction Kairui High. Microsoft Word n'enregistre pas, j'ai de tr s gros probl mes avec mon ordinateur et nous sommes en p rdiode d'examens.  
Ce chapitre risque d' tre tr s court car j'ai une id e bien ancr e dans ma petite t te. a risque de ne pas plaire beaucoup de gens, malheureusement. Ce chapitre risque d' tre "mongol" aussi. Je l' cris sur le blob-notes de windows. Seule chose qui permet de poster sur FF et qui fonctionne. Je suis vraiment d sol e, pardonnez-moi, s'il-vous-pla t. x)  
Note: Nous sommes le 28 mai aujourd'hui. Je crois que la derni re fois que j'ai touch cette fic, c' tait au mois de f vrier.

POV ENVY

Il reste encore beaucoup de temps avant le d but des cours. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Pour la premi re fois, la plage me semblait vraiment sans int r t. Pourtant, elle a vue tellement de mes tats d' me. Elle m'a r confort , j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui me conna t le mieux. C'est ridicule, j'en suis voir le monde de la couleur de mon stylo pr f r . Noir. Noir encre. Elle m' coeure, cette tendue de sable l ch e par de l'eau saupoudr e de sel. a me l ve le coeur. Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire alors je prends mon sac,  
me l ve et part. Une fois mes pieds en contact avec l'herbe, je me mords fortement la l vre inf rieure et je sais que je ne veux plus jamais que mes pieds touchent le sol. C'est.  
Pas assez s curisant. En y pensant, il n'y a pas grand chose de s curisant. Il ne me reste que des fantasmes et c'est tout. Tout d'un coup, la chanson The Sadness Will Never End de Bring Me The Horizon me vient l'esprit. S rement pour les paroles. "I'm not coming home, tonight..." Il me reste une journ e tuer. La derni re, j'imagine. Car quand la vie ne vaut pas la peine d' tre v cue, aussi bien mourir et laisser la place quelqu'un d'autre qui sera s rement plus heureux.

Tout en ruminant ces pens es gu re lumineuses, j'entreprends l'ascension lente mais s re vers ma chambre. J'ouvre doucement la porte de fa on ne pas r veiller Edward. Je prends un marqueur rouge et un bout de papier qui tra ne et cris exactement, mot pour mot:

"Je ne reviendrai pas ce soir. Aurevoir, la prochaine."

M me en les crivant, je me sentais touffer mes mots. En fait, ils m' touffent.

Je laisse le mot sur sa table de nuit et m'en vais aussi discr tement que je suis entr .

Dehors, je vois un banc. Un joli banc meurtri de stries faites avec je ne sais quoi. Des "Je t'aime pour toujours" ou des "X & X 4EVER". Si pour eux pour toujours signifie pour deux semaines, d'accord, je n'ai pas d'opinion. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, de toute fa on. Personne ne les emp chent. Quoique dans un certain sens, je les d teste.

M me a, je m'asseois. Comment partir... Hum. Je peux essayer de me pendre dans les bois pas trop loin, sentir la chaleur de la corde qui br le mon cou.  
Ou me noyer dans l'eau sal e. Ou me couper les veines dans la biblioth que d'un blanc immacul . Ou encore me poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine dans la caf t ria...

Je n'arrive pas croire que je pense de telles choses. Je dois vraiment tre d sesp r . Soit.

Il ne fait pas clair. Je parle du ciel.

Je me l ve et m'approche du boulevard qui longe Kairui High. J'entends un roulement grave au loin. Quelque chose de mieux que le tonerre. Puis je vois une faible lumi re.  
Et je me lance comme un enfant se lance dans une piscine un jour de chaleur crasante en juillet, heureux.

POV EDWARD

J'ouvre les yeux avec la vague impression que le monde vient de basculer. Je crois que a devrait ressembler a, le matin de l'Apocalypse. Je mets pieds terre,  
et sens que l'air est gel . J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'oxyg ne. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sans aucun songe, j'entends un cri. Un des ces cris d'horreur vous faire saigner les oreilles ou encore, couper votre circulation sanguine ou faire virer votre sang au bleu.  
J'enfile rapidement des v tements qui n'ont pas l'air de sortir tout droit du d potoir le plus pr s et sort. Les gens accourent hors de leur chambre. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Pour moi, tout ce passe au ralenti.  
Ils parlent entre eux, les visages empreints d'angoisse et de tristesse. Peut- tre que c'est bien l'Apocalypse, finalement.

Ils se dirigent tous vers la sortie. Je les suis machinalement.

Une fois dehors, il ya un troupeau. Ils crient, pleurent, ne savent pas quoi faire. Plusieurs m'attrapent un de mes deux bras et me communique quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Mes oreilles sont bouch es.  
Comme si j' tais en tat de choc avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Je me fais un chemin au travers de la foule.

La premi re chose que je vois est un amas flou, rouge fonc , noir par endroits. Puis, des choses plus claires, plus ros es. Elles ont l'air plus g latineuses, aussi.

En m'approchant encore plus, je m'aper ois de quelque chose. Quelque chose de tr s frappant.

J'ai la sensation qu'on me tire dessus avec un fusil aussi massif que celui que les chasseurs utilisent pour mettre les chevreuils mort.

Je me sens aussi faible qu'un pauvre chevreuil aussi.

Ce que j'ai vu...

C'est ses tripes.

Ses organes, expuls s.

L'int rieur d'Envy.

Cette vision d'horreur s'efface rapidement. Je ne vois plus rien et me sens faiblir. J'entends mon cr ne ne fracasser au sol.

Mes mains jouent dans son sang. Le plus noir tre que je n'ai jamais vu. Mes pomettes me br lent. Je pleure.

Je sens que j'ai laiss quelque chose d'important me passer c t , m'effleurer mais qu'il est trop tard et que je devrai vivre avec la sensation de vide que a a laiss .

- FIN DE KAIRUI HIGH - 


	13. Sincères excuses

Je crois que je vais devoir m'expliquer un peu, même si c'est 30 ans après la guerre.

Quand j'ai écrit ce foutu dernier chapitre, j'étais en pleine dépression et je ne me faisais pas encore suivre par un médecin et mon ordinateur menaçait de me lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Ce chapitre a donc été écrit avec Notepad ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne me suis aperçue que beaucoup trop tard que ce petit logiciel ne prenait pas en compte les accents et compagnie.

Malgré tout, je refuse de le retoucher étant donné que je suis maintenant à des années-lumière de mentalité plus loin.

Merci d'accepter mes excuses,

Jade Mary-Ann.


End file.
